A New Outlook
by leeannpitbull
Summary: AU Secrets have been kept, but they are about to come out. Harry finds out all about Dumbledore’s manipulations, including the fact that Tom Marvolo Riddle aka Lord Voldemort aka YouKnowWho is Harry’s biological grandfather. What is Harry going to do? Why
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I am not now, nor have I ever been J.K. Rowling. Thus, I do not own these characters. Should you make the assumption that I do, I suggest getting your head examined. Immediately.

Summary: AU Secrets have been kept, but they are about to come out. Harry finds out all about Dumbledore's manipulations, including the fact that Tom Marvolo Riddle aka Lord Voldemort aka You-Know-Who is Harry's biological grandfather. What is Harry going to do? Why join the Dark Side and get revenge, of course! Evil and Manipulative Dumbledore, Ron and Hermione bashing, dark Harry, child abuse, non-con, SLASH (M/M and F/F), main pairing Harry/Snape

_thoughts_

**_Parseltongue_**

normal speech

Prologue:

Harry Potter was angry. No, that's an understatement: He was livid!

_"How could he just sit there with his fucking twinkling eyes and tell me that going back to my 'family' is for my safety? I mean, really, the Dursley's? Family? Safe? I don't think so! He knows what I have to go through there (well mostly) and still I have to go back, 'For your own good, my boy.' How is being starved, beaten, and ra…(nope, not going there) for my own good?"_ thought Harry as he packed his trunk to leave Hogwarts after finishing his 5th year.

You see, Harry Potter was a wizard. And not just any wizard. He was The Boy-Who-Lived. The son of Pureblood James Potter and Muggleborn Lily Evans, Harry had survived an attack on Godric's Hollow (his parents' home) when he was a year old. But that was not the amazing part. Harry had survived the Killing Curse, a curse that no one before or after had done. Harry's parents had been attacked by the Dark Lord Voldemort and killed, but when Voldemort tried to kill Harry, the curse backfired and destroyed the body of Voldemort instead. The only evidence of the failed curse was a lightning bolt-shaped scar on Harry's forehead. Harry was then placed by Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts' School for Witchcraft and Wizardry, with his mother's Muggle sister in Little Whinging, Surrey. On Harry's eleventh birthday, he found out about this other world and the truth about his past. Since that day, Harry had experienced a whirlwind of adventures, including the resurrection of Lord Voldemort. His last adventure had taken him to the Department of Mysteries in the Ministry of Magic where he dueled Death Eaters and lost his beloved godfather, Sirius Black, to the Veil. Harry was then brought back to Dumbledore's office where Dumbledore told him of a prophecy that said Harry was the only wizard with the power to kill Voldemort. Needless to say, getting that news after witnessing the death of the only father-figure in his life, Harry was a little upset. And he kind of destroyed a good portion of Dumbledore's office in his rage. A few weeks later, after year-end exams, Harry pleaded with Dumbledore to be allowed to stay at Hogwarts, the Burrow, even Grimmauld Place, anywhere but Privet Drive. He told Dumbledore that he couldn't take the abuse anymore, and Dumbledore just patted him on the head and told him that it couldn't be that bad and that it was the safest place after all. Which brings us back to the present.

Later that afternoon saw Harry sitting with his two best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, Ginny Weasley, and Luna Lovegood in a compartment on the Hogwarts' Express returning to London. Ron and Neville were playing a game of Exploding Snap, Luna and Ginny were reading a copy of _Witch Weekly_, and Hermione was reading Hogwarts: A History for the 87th time. Harry just stared out the window and thought about the fiasco at the Department of Mysteries. He had finally come to realize that Sirius' death could only be blamed on two people: Bellatrix Lestrange and Albus Dumbledore. As much as he would like to blame Snape, he couldn't. After all, if someone had looked in his pensieve without permission, he'd be furious and stop lessons with them too. But Bellatrix had cast the curse and Dumbledore had known the prophecy the entire time. Dumbledore should have told him before, end of story.

"Harry?" said Hermione, jarring Harry from his thoughts.

"Hmm?" replied Harry without turning around.

"Are you ok? I mean, I know your still grieving, so obviously your not completely ok, but you looked kind of spaced out," said Hermione.

"I'm just thinking about the 'lovely' summer I'm going to have," said Harry sarcastically.

"I'm sure it won't be that bad, mate," said Ron, entering into the conversation.

"Ron, you know I hate it there. And you know that they hate anything and everything that has to do with magic, especially me," retorted Harry, who then went back to looking out the window and ignoring the others.

Seeing that they weren't going to get Harry to talk anymore, Ron and Hermione went back to their previous activities.

When the Hogwarts' Express pulled into Platform 9 3/4, Harry grabbed his trunk and stepped off the train. After saying his good-bye's and promising to write, Harry went through the barrier to enter the Muggle part of Kings Cross Station. Harry immediately saw his Uncle, and Vernon did NOT look happy. Harry sighed and trudged over to his Uncle, dragging his trunk and owl cage with him.

When Harry reached him, Vernon grabbed Harry's arm in a vise-like grip that Harry KNEW would leave bruises. "Don't even think about doing anything funny, boy. I've had enough of you and your kind. Get in the car and if you so much as twitch a finger the wrong way, I'll make last summer look like a picnic," spat Uncle Vernon, his face an ugly shade of puce.

The ride to Surrey was long and boring. When Vernon pulled the car into the drive at #4 Privet Drive, Harry immediately got out of the car and went to retrieve his belongings from the boot. When Harry finally managed to drag his stuff into the house, the front door was shut with a resounding SLAM. Harry's trunk was jerked from his hands and thrown into the cupboard under the stairs, where it was locked in. Harry turned to face his uncle.

"Now, freak, there are a few new rules. You will have a list of chores to do every day and if they are not all finished and finished to your Aunt and my specifications, you will be punished. Your Headmaster has informed us that your godfather is dead, so don't even think about trying to use him as a pathetic excuse to sit on your lazy ass and make honest hard-working people such as ourselves wait on you," said Uncle Vernon.

"Yes, Uncle Vernon," Harry replied. Then he turned and started up the stairs to Dudley's Second Bedroom.

"BOY!" snapped Vernon. Just as Harry turned to see what he wanted, Vernon punched him in the stomach. "You don't think we forgot what you did to our poor Dudley last summer, did you?" asked Vernon with an evil smirk.

Vernon continued to kick, punch, and slap Harry everywhere he could reach.

Harry's last thought before losing consciousness was, _"This summer is going to be hell."_


	2. Chapter 1: Hell aka Summer with the Durs

Disclaimer: All characters are property of J.K. Rowling. I'm just having some fun.

A/N: In my world, summer begins on June 1 and lasts until August 31. Everything from Books 1-5 happened. My story will have the necessary explanations.

WARNING: GRAPHIC VIOLENCE AND RAPE!!!!!

_thoughts_

_**Parseltongue**_

normal speech

Chapter 1: Hell aka Summer with the Dursleys

Harry lay on his bed, bruised and bloody, and contemplated his summer so far. In a word, it was hell. When he had arrived home on June 1, Vernon had immediately begun to "punish" him for trying to kill poor Dudley. The resulting beating was enough to knock Harry unconscious, and he awoke the next day to Aunt Petunia's shrill screams to get up and fix breakfast.

Every day was the same routine: get up, fix breakfast, eat (if he was lucky), do the chores that Vernon set out, fix dinner, eat (if he was incredibly lucky), get "punished," and go to bed. Harry had not heard a word from his so-called best friends all summer. Luna and Neville had written to him, but he was too ashamed to tell them of his predicament. Besides, they had no way to help him. The only person who could help him, wouldn't. Harry had written Albus Dumbledore twice already asking for help and to get him the hell out of there. Dumbledore's replies were all the same:

Harry,

You need the blood protection to keep you safe from Voldemort. I'm sure things are not as bad as you think; your relatives are decent Muggles. Stay out of trouble, my boy, and do NOT leave under any circumstances.

Albus Dumbledore

Headmaster of Hogwarts, Chief Warlock, Order of Merlin 1st Class, etc.

And to top things off, Dumbledore had sent Harry a message saying that he would have to stay at Privet Drive until school started! Harry was sick and tired of the old fool and his manipulations. He had finally realized that he was only a weapon to defeat Voldemort in the Headmaster's eyes. And once he had done that, the Ministry would probably throw him in Azkaban for offing the bastard. After all, that idiot Fudge was still in office.

"BOY! GET UP OFF YOUR LAZY ASS AND FIX BREAKFAST FOR MY PRECIOUS DIDDUMS!!!" screamed Aunt Petunia through the bedroom door.

"Yes, Aunt Petunia," Harry responded. Harry looked at the clock. It read 5:30 am. "_At least I didn't have any nightmares last night. I wonder what insane amount of chores I'm going to have to do today,"_ Harry thought. Harry threw on some of Dudley's old castoffs and trudged downstairs to cook.

"Here is your list of chores, freak, and you better have them done before Vernon gets home tonight. And you better not burn breakfast if you want any," said Petunia.

Harry took the list of chores from his aunt and skimmed through it while getting out the eggs, bacon, and sausage. _"Bloody hell! How in the fuck am I supposed to finish all of this?"_ Harry sighed and started breakfast. When he was finished, he grabbed a piece of burnt toast and a glass of water, ate them quickly and went to start on the list. He wanted to get the outside chores done before it got too hot.

By lunchtime, Harry had only managed to finish weeding the gardens, mowing the lawn, painting the fence, and painting the garage door. He still had to organize the shed, clean out the gutters, vacuum the house (top to bottom), mop the kitchen floors, dust (top to bottom), and clean the attic. It was incredibly hot and Harry's overlarge clothes did not help matters. The heat was starting to give Harry a sunburn on the back of his neck and his clothes were sticking to the open wounds on his back. Harry went to get the ladder so he could clean the gutters when a wave of dizziness hit him. He stumbled a few steps and then slumped to the ground as he lost his battle with consciousness.

Harry awoke a few hours later to the slamming of a car door. _"Oh, shit! I'm in for it now,"_ thought Harry, panicking as he saw Vernon enter the house.

"BOY!" bellowed Vernon.

Harry got up, dusted himself off the best he could, and entered the kitchen. "Yes, Uncle Vernon," Harry replied with his head down.

"What is the meaning of this! I left you a few chores to do to help out your poor Aunt and I come home to find that your LAZY FREAK ASS hasn't even finished half. And because of your laziness, Pet had to fix dinner. Go up to your room now. I'll be up after dinner to punish you appropriately," spat Vernon.

"Yes, Uncle Vernon," replied Harry as he started for the stairs.

"And none of your cheek, freak," said Vernon as he backhanded Harry hard enough to send him flying across the room.

An hour and a half later, Vernon slammed the door to Dudley's Second Bedroom open and grabbed Harry by the neck. "I've had it with your laziness and freakiness. You are never going back to that school again," said Vernon as he drug Harry down the stairs and onto the back lawn. He threw Harry to the ground and kicked him hard in the ribs. There was a resounding CRACK, and Harry knew at least one was broken if not more. As the haze of pain lifted from Harry's sight, he noticed that his school trunk and owl were sitting on the lawn next to a huge pile of wood. Dudley grabbed Harry around the waist, pinning his arms to his side to prevent him from moving. Vernon then proceeded to empty Harry's trunk, start a fire, and burn Harry's things, one by one: his books, his robes, his quills, his ink, everything. Harry was glad that he had Professor McGonagall shrink his Firebolt before he left Hogwarts. It, along with the Marauder's Map and his photo album, were hidden in his Invisibility Cloak under the loose floorboard under his bed. After the last of his supplies were on the fire, Vernon threw the trunk on top. Then, Vernon headed towards Hedwig, Harry's owl.

As soon as Harry realized what Vernon intended to do, he started screaming, "NOOOOO!!!! NOT HEDWIG! PLEASE, I'LL DO ANYTHING! JUST DON'T HURT HEDWIG!"

Vernon ignored Harry's screams and picked up the cage with Hedwig in it. He put a padlock on the cage so there was no chance of the bird escaping. Hedwig, sensing the danger she was in, started screeching and trying to get out of the cage. Vernon threw the caged owl on top of the blazing fire. Hedwig started to screech even louder, and then, was silent.

"NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" wailed Harry, tears streaming down his face as he sobbed for the loss of his first present, his companion, his familiar, his friend. A defeated Harry didn't even flinch as Vernon searched his person for his wand. When he found it, he snapped it in two and threw it on the fire. Then, he grabbed an unprotesting Harry and drug him back upstairs.

Harry didn't bother to fight Vernon as he and Dudley began to "play." Vernon ripped Harry's shirt and pants off and threw the naked teen on the bed. Dudley grabbed his Smelting's stick and proceeded to beat every available inch of skin he could reach. Vernon grabbed a cat'o'nines and started in. As the first lash came down, Harry bit his lip to keep from screaming. When the whip was brought up again, a sickening sound was heard as flesh was brutally torn from the thin, malnourished, and abused body. The lash came down, again and again. Harry finally lost his internal battle of wills and screamed until he was hoarse. The sight of all the blood and Harry's screams aroused Vernon and he finally dropped the whip. After telling Dudley to go to bed, Vernon undid the clasp on his trousers and pulled out his sizable erection. He lowered himself over his nephew and thrust into Harry's arse with one brutal stroke. Harry tried to scream from the unimaginable pain of the forced intrusion, but all that came out was a hoarse whisper of pain. Vernon continued to thrust in and out, crushing Harry with his enormous weight. "Hmm…so tight…ughh…yes…that's a good freak…unghh…this is all your good for," grunted Vernon. Finally, after what seemed like hours to Harry, Vernon climaxed, spent himself in Harry, and pulled out. The cum felt like fire against Harry abraded skin and was the last bit of pain to finally send Harry into the welcoming darkness.

Vernon fastened his trousers and left Harry, broken, unconscious, and dying, in a growing pool of blood.

Unbeknownst to Harry, when the clock struck midnight on his birthday, an owl was delivering a time-delayed letter to Lord Voldemort. The contents of that single letter would change his life and the fate of the Wizarding world…forever.


	3. Chapter 2: Letters and Revelations

Disclaimer: All characters are property of J.K. Rowling. I'm just having some fun.

_thoughts_

**_Parseltongue_**

normal speech

Chapter 2: Letters and Revelations

In the woods outside Glasglow, Scotland, a hidden path led to an enormous stone mansion. The mansion had three stories and held over a hundred different rooms. The mansion gave off a sinister air, which suited the owner quite well. It was hidden behind extensive wards that kept out both Muggles and intruders. The wards only allowed those carrying a Dark Mark or someone with them to enter, and they erased any trace of tracking charms that were on the people and owls that entered. The mansion was Lord Voldemort's stronghold.

At midnight on July 30th, Lord Voldemort was sitting in front of a blazing fire conversing with his most trusted Death Eaters and friends, Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, their son Draco, and Severus Snape about upcoming raids. While the Malfoy family was known supporters, Snape was thought to be a spy for Dumbledore. What Dumbledore didn't know was that Snape's "confession" to him was just a scheme to get a spy in the Light Side's ranks after the betrayal of their former spies: James and Lily Potter. Voldemort had been assured by Peter Pettigrew many years ago that James and Lily had made a fool of him and were, in fact, working in secret with Dumbledore to find a spell to destroy him. Peter showed him memories of James and Lily discussing how they would get rid of the bastard once and for all and then they would dance on his grave with their precious son. Voldemort was so enraged and hurt by the betrayal that he went to Godric's Hollow and killed James and Lily, and tried to kill baby Harry. However, the curse backfired and he was ripped from his body and forced to travel the world as a spirit until he found a way to get a new body.

What Voldemort never found out though, was Pettigrew had had his memories modified. True, Lily and James had that conversation, but they were talking about Dumbledore, not Voldemort. Dumbledore discovered a prophecy that stated that the Heir of Gryffindor and Merlin would combine with the Heir of Slytherin and Morgana to produce a child that would have the power to overthrow Dumbledore and restore peace to the Wizarding World. Dumbledore already suspected James and Lily of being spies, and the prophecy just confirmed his suspicions in his mind. Dumbledore knew that James Potter was the Heir to Gryffindor and Merlin. When baby Harry was born, Dumbledore knew that he had to make sure that Voldemort, the last Heir of Slytherin and Morgana, killed the baby before the prophecy could come true. However, Dumbledore never knew that Lily Grace Evans Potter had kept a vital secret from him. A secret that meant the prophecy had already been fulfilled. Lily was adopted by the Evans family. She was found abandoned in an alley by a pair of Muggles and was adopted. Her biological mother had been killed under Dumbledore's orders and Lily was left to die in a dirty alley. Lily's birth parents were Tom and Desiree Riddle. While on holiday after her sixth year at Hogwarts, Lily used a parentage potion to find the truth. She knew the danger she would be in if Dumbledore found out, so she went to her boyfriend James Potter, and together, they joined Voldemort's ranks as unmarked Death Eaters and spied on the side of Light. Lily never told Voldemort her parentage in order to protect her father. Lily and James both knew that if Voldemort knew of his daughter, he would do anything to protect her, including handing himself over to Dumbledore. So, Dumbledore contrived a plan to get Voldemort to kill the Potters, thus preventing Voldemort from taking Harry as his Consort and ruling the world.

When the Killing Curse did not kill baby Harry, Dumbledore was furious, but he quickly came up with an alternate plan. He would place Harry with Lily's Muggle sister. Dumbledore left a note saying that the Dursley's could do anything they wanted to keep the brat in line, just not to kill him. Then Dumbledore announced the story of the Boy-Who-Lived to all the papers and made him out to be a hero and a savior. Dumbledore knew that Voldemort wasn't completely gone. However, Dumbledore would be ready. He would become Harry James Potter's hero and idol by saving him from his horrible relatives. Harry would be so grateful that he would do anything to help Dumbledore, including killing Voldemort. Dumbledore even came up with a fake prophecy to convince Harry of his "destiny." What he never counted on though was the fact that his permission to the Dursley's to beat Harry would come back around and bite him on the ass.

As Voldemort, the Malfoys, and Snape were talking, an unknown owl swooped in through the window and dropped a letter on Voldemort's lap. The letter was yellowed with age and "Lord Voldemort" was written in a very familiar feminine script. Voldemort checked the envelope for curses and, finding none, opened the letter. When he broke the seal, the letter flashed blue signifying that it had not been tampered with or opened since it was sealed. The letter was dated August of 1980. Voldemort unfolded the letter and began to read:

_My Lord and Father,_

_If you are reading this, then James and I are dead, but our son, Harry James Potter, is still alive and today is his 16th birthday. Dumbledore is up to something, and James and I believe that he knows we are not faithful to him. We are in hiding, but I do not believe we have much time left on this earth. There are some secrets of mine that must survive, even if I don't. This is the reason for this letter. It will be delivered to you on Harry's 16th birthday if anything should happen to James and me. We are the only two people alive who know this secret, until now._

_You must be wondering why I addressed you as "Father." During the summer after my sixth year at Hogwarts, my parents sat me down and told me that I wasn't really their child. They had found me abandoned in a back alley in London and decided to adopt me. This news came as a shock to me. I had many questions, the most important of which was, "Why was I abandoned?" I brewed a Parentage Potion and used it to find the names of my birth parents. Imagine my surprise when my parents were listed as Tom Marvolo Riddle, Jr. and Desiree Ashley Faye Riddle. I was also shocked to see that I was the paternal Heir of Salazar Slytherin and the maternal Heir of Morgana Le'Fay. It is true, I am your daughter. I have included a vial of my blood charmed to be preserved, so you can see for yourself. James and I were not blind to Dumbledore's manipulations, and I knew that if he ever found out who I really was, I would be used against you. James and I discussed possible plans and we decided to join you, but not tell you about my parentage. We were going to tell you after we married, but we suspected that there was a spy for Dumbledore in your ranks, so we couldn't risk telling anyone the truth. That makes our son, Harry James Potter, the Heir to Gryffindor and Merlin (through James) and Slytherin and Morgana (through me). It also makes him your grandson by blood. James and I gave Harry another name in secret. His true name is Aidan Thomas Lysander Orion Riddle Potter. Aidan is after James' dad. Thomas is for you. Lysander is after Severus' middle name. And Orion is for his godfather, Sirius._

_Now, that you know my secret, I beg of you, My Lord, My Father, to rescue my son, your grandson. I am positive that Dumbledore will use our deaths for his own purposes and I am terrified that he will send my precious baby to live with my adopted sister and her family. Petunia and her husband are the worst sort of Muggles. They hate anything to do with magic and I am afraid for the safety of my child if he is with them. Please, please help him. He will be a very powerful wizard and together with his grandfather, he will be unstoppable. When you find him, tell him the truth. Allow him to read this letter and protect him to the best of your ability._

_I am sorry that I never got to tell you this in person, but know this. I love you! You are a great man, leader, and father. I will always be watching over you. Tell my son that James and I love him more than life itself and we will be watching over him._

_With love from your Daughter,_

_Lily Grace Riddle Potter_

By the time Voldemort finished the letter, tears were streaming down his face. Lucius and Severus looked at their Lord with concern, but did not speak.

Abruptly, Voldemort turned to face Severus and said, "You know where Harry Potter lives, correct?"

"Yes, My Lord," Severus answered.

Voldemort nodded and handed the letter to Severus and Lucius to read.

Lucius gasped, "My Lord, is it true?"

Voldemort said, "There is only one way to find out. Severus, how long will it take you to brew a Parentage Potion?"

"About 45 minutes, My Lord," answered Snape.

"Then do so immediately and come to me as soon as you have the results," commanded Voldemort.

Severus responded, "As you wish, My Lord," bowed, and swept out of the room towards his lab, robes billowing behind him.

Forty-five minutes later, Severus swept back into the room, face pale. "The results are conclusive, My Lord. Lily was your daughter."

Voldemort swore and then immediately called for a house elf.

"Yes, Master. What can DeeDee do's for Master?" asked the diminutive creature.

"I need you to prepare the room next to mine for a guest. I also need you to gather any supplies that could be needed to treat a 16 year old boy for abuse," commanded Voldemort.

"Yes, Master. DeeDee will gets things ready as you command," answered the elf before popping away.

"Narcissa!"

"Yes, My Lord."

"Do you remember your medical training?"

"Of course, My Lord."

"Excellent. I need you to be prepared to heal my grandson when we bring him back. I have a bad feeling that he will need it."

"Yes, My Lord," Narcissa answered before leaving the room to get prepared.

"Severus, I need the address."

"Mr. Potter lives at #4 Privet Drive, Surrey, England, My Lord. But we will have to walk to the house from Magnolia Crescent. Dumbledore has wards in place to prevent Apparation onto Privet Drive."

"Very well. Lucius, Draco, and Severus, you are coming with me. Are we ready to go?"

"Yes, My Lord," the three men replied.

"Good," Voldemort stated before Apparating away.

Voldemort arrived on Magnolia Crescent, closely followed by Severus and Lucius with Draco. The quartet walked quickly to Privet Drive. They were completely unprepared to see the horror that they were about to find.


	4. Chapter 3: The Rescue

Disclaimer: All characters are property of J.K. Rowling. I'm just having some fun.

WARNING: MENTIONS OF RAPE ARE INCLUDED. EXPLICIT DESCRIPTIONS OF INJURIES.

_thoughts_

**_Parseltongue_**

normal speech

Chapter 3: The Rescue

As Voldemort, Lucius, Draco, and Severus were walking to #4 Privet Drive; Severus began to go over some needed information.

"My Lord, Lucius, Draco, we cannot use our wands while in the old fool's wards," explained Severus, "He has Detection wards up that detect the use of magic with a wand. We also cannot enter with the intent to hurt or kill the residents."

"Very well, Severus. I am well-versed in wandless magic, as is Lucius. Make two Portkeys for Riddle Manor now, before we reach the wards. Before we find Har…Aidan, I want you, Lucius, to bind Aidan's relatives. You and Draco use the Portkeys that Severus is charming and take them to Riddle Manor. I don't know what we are going to find in this house, but I want to be prepared for the worst. Severus, I need you to help me locate Aidan and get him back to the Manor," said Voldemort.

Severus handed the newly made Portkeys to Lucius. Not thirty seconds later, the group felt the magic of the wards as they headed toward the front door of #4. Voldemort opened the door with a wave of his hand and a whispered, "Alohomora."

The four men quietly crept into the house; any sound of their entry covered by incredibly loud snores. Lucius went up the stairs first, followed closely by Draco. Voldemort and Severus stayed downstairs waiting on the signal from Draco that meant his and Lucius' part of the mission was complete.

Lucius and Draco followed the almost inhumanly loud snores to the Master bedroom. Inside they found the source of the snoring. If Lucius had to describe the man he saw, he would have to compare him to an elephant. The man was HUGE! Lucius and Draco were both beyond disgusted by the Muggle. Next to the man was a woman that was the complete opposite. She was rail thin and looked quite a bit like a starved horse with an excessively long neck. Nicely put, she could be considered homely. But Malfoys were not known for being nice. They thought she was downright ugly.

Lucius quickly sent a wandless Silencing spell toward the couple. This was followed quickly by a wandless, "Petrificus Totalus." Lucius sneered as the man woke up and started to yell, only to find that he couldn't speak or move. The man's face went from an angry violet color to pasty white in under a second. The woman awoke, caught sight of the robed men, and promptly fainted. Lucius sneered again and turned to his son, "Draco, watch these 'things' while I go and check the bedroom across the hall." Draco nodded his head in understanding while brandishing his wand at the couple. He knew that he couldn't use it, but the filthy Muggles didn't.

Lucius re-entered the Master bedroom a couple of minutes later with a boy of gigantic proportions floating Silent and Bound behind him. "Draco, I will Portkey those two back to the Manor. Give the signal and then use the other Portkey to bring this 'boy' along."

"Yes, Father," Draco responded before Lucius disappeared along with the horse and elephant. Draco went to the top of the stairs and gave two short whistles before taking hold of the baby whale and Portkeying back to Riddle Manor.

While Lucius and Draco were busy upstairs, the Dark Lord and Severus were using their time to explore the downstairs. If Severus had not heard the Potter boy's address from Dumbledore at least ten times, he would almost believe they had the wrong house. There was no sign whatsoever that Potter, no, Riddle, lived here. Severus examined the pictures on the walls in the sitting room while his Lord inspected the rest of the downstairs. The walls were covered in pictures of a boy that greatly resembled a whale, a woman that looked like a starved horse, and a man that could have been mistaken for an elephant. But there was not a single indication that another person lived here. Severus was confused. Wasn't Potter a spoiled brat whose relatives worshipped the ground he stood on? Severus was beginning to get a very bad feeling about all of this.

"Severus, come here," Severus heard his Lord whisper. Severus turned to find the Dark Lord standing in front of an opened cupboard under the stairs that was normally used in Muggle households to store extra linens and things of that nature.

"Yes, My Lord," Severus replied as he silently swept to stand by Voldemort.

"Look and tell me what is wrong with this picture," Voldemort commanded.

Severus looked into the cupboard and was appalled by what he saw. There was an old, blood-stained mattress on the floor with a thin tattered blanket lying on top. Upon closer inspection, Severus found a shelf that contained a broken pair of glasses, a few odd scraps of paper, and well hidden in the back under a few broken toys was a beat-up old Muggle notebook. Severus reached in the cupboard through the multitude of dust and spider webs and retrieved the notebook. Pulling it out, he glanced at the front. Written on the front of the notebook was _Harry_ _Potter_ written in a child's hand. Severus opened it and read the first entry:

_Hi! My name is Harry Potter. Today wuz my 6th birthday. I stealed this from the bin cuz Dudley didn't want it no's more. Unca Vernon gave me my first birthday present ever today. He said that I's been such a good boy that he wuz goin to give me a present. Unca Vernon only made me count to 10 and then he told me to pull down my pants and turn aroun so I's could get my present. I didn't like my present. It hurt so bad. I bleeded all over my bed and Unca Vernon got mad. I hafta go. Aunt Petunia is wanting me to make breakfast. I hope I never gets another present again._

Severus was horrified. He quickly opened the book to another passage towards the end and began reading:

i It's Harry again. I'm so hungry. Last week I brought my grade report home and it was better than Dudley's. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia were SO MAD. Uncle punished me for almost 2 hours. I hurt really badly. I think I may have some broken bones because it hurts to breathe and walk. Then I had to fix supper and I was shaking so I ended up burning part of it. Aunt Petunia told me that I was a worthless freak just like my mum and dad. Uncle Vernon locked me in my cupboard and told me I would get nothing to eat for a week. Later after everyone was asleep, Uncle Vernon came down and did THAT again. I guess I must have passed out from the pain. I hate it here. Mum, Dad, why did you leave me? Can't I come and stay with you? I'll be very good and do any chores you want me to? Please, I don't want to be here anymore. I hurt all the time. /i

Just as Severus was about to show the notebook to Voldemort, they heard two sharp whistles; Draco's signal that him and Lucius were done with their part. Severus slipped the notebook into his robes, vowing to show it to his Lord later.

Voldemort and Severus walked up the stairs, not bothering to be quiet now that the other occupants of the house were gone. At the top of the stairs to the left was a door that had at least fifteen different locks on it (all locked) and a crudely cut cat flap at the bottom. Both Voldemort and Severus could feel the magic coming from the person on the other side of the door. Quickly, the Dark Lord unlocked the locks and opened the door. The sight that met them had both men dropping to their knees in shock and gagging from the smell of human feces, urine, sweat, blood, and stale sex.

Voldemort recovered first, stood, and waved his hand muttering, "Lumos."

The sight that greeted them was worse than the smell. There, in the middle of the room, in a pool of blood, lay Harry Potter, Savior of the Wizarding World. The tiny naked body looked more like a cloth covered skeleton than a sixteen year old boy. Bruises and whip marks littered the body; some only hours old and others weeks old. Blood was seeping from a variety of wounds. Bones were broken. Whole chunks of flesh were missing in places. A mixture of relatively fresh blood and cum covered the teen's thighs and anus. A whispered groan brought Voldemort and Severus out of their trances.

Using every Occlumency tool they had, Voldemort and Severus pushed back their emotions and rushed to Harry's side. Emotions wouldn't help save the teen. Gently Voldemort turned Harry over, while Severus started pulling out potions.

As Harry started to stir, he began panicking when he felt the presence of someone else in his room. "Please, please, no more. Be good. Promise," Harry rasped out weakly as he struggled to get away from the two dark figures.

Voldemort motioned to Severus to indicate that he should talk. The last thing Harry needed right now was to realize his arch enemy was in the room with him.

"Mr. Potter…Harry, please calm down," Severus murmured silkily, his voice completely devoid of any hint of malice.

"Prof'ssr Snape?" questioned Harry.

"Yes, Harry. I am here to remove you from this wretched place. First, however, I need you to take these potions. I have a Blood-Replenishing potion to help with the blood loss, a Pain potion for, obviously, the pain, and a Dreamless Sleep potion because, I daresay, you do not want to be awake while you are being relocated," replied Snape almost kindly. Severus reached out to try and give the potions to Harry, but Harry wouldn't take them.

"Mr. Potter, I promise you that they are not poisoned. If I wanted to kill you, I would only have to wait a few more hours and your injuries would end your life sufficiently enough," Severus stated a little irritably.

"No," refused Harry, "I've had…enough. Tell…Dumbledore…find another…Savior. I…quit. Leave…me…alone. Want…to…die. Don't…wan'…to…go back…to…Dumbledore."

Severus grabbed the first two potions and forced them down Harry's throat, who was not strong enough to fight back. Before forcing Harry to take the Dreamless Sleep, he whispered in Harry's ear, "Then it's a good thing I'm not taking you to Dumbledore." Harry's eyes widened before drifting close as he was dosed with the draught.

Voldemort gently picked up his injured grandson, taking care not to jostle him too much. He marveled at how light the boy was. As Voldemort and Severus left the house heading for the edge of the Anti-Apparation wards, Voldemort asked, "How bad is it, Severus?"

Severus responded, "Bad, My Lord. Honestly, I'm not sure that he will survive. Narcissa can't heal him by herself. It will take to much energy. We need another healer."

"Severus, you know that Narcissa is the only person I trust within my Death Eaters to heal my grandson."

"I know, My Lord, but I have a suggestion. Poppy Pomphrey."

"The school nurse? Have you lost your mind, Severus? She would lead Dumbledore straight to my Manor," hissed Voldemort.

"Please, My Lord, let me explain. Poppy is very protective of her charges, and Mr. Potter holds a special place in her heart. And Harry trusts her. I have a feeling that Poppy knew what was happening at this place, but as Mr. Potter is underage, she is under a magical oath to only be able to tell certain people. In Mr. Potter's case, I would assume those persons to be his 'family' and the Headmaster, and I am beginning to think that Dumbledore knows all about the abuse. Please allow me to get Poppy, My Lord. She is Harry's only chance at survival. Plus, if we bring her into our confidence you may very well gain another Healer in the ranks, as well as another spy within the Order. You know that Dumbledore has never completely trusted me, but no one would suspect Poppy. I know that she would go to Hell and back for Harry. She loves him like a nephew. I will take full responsibility for her."

"Very well, Severus. Get the nurse and bring her to the Manor immediately. But remember, if she will not keep our secrets and protect my grandson, I will kill her and you will be punished accordingly. Am I understood?"

"Yes, My Lord, and I accept your terms. I will meet you at Riddle Manor presently," Severus stated as he bowed before Apparating to the Gates of Hogwarts.

As Voldemort Apparated back to Riddle Manor, his thoughts were centered on his grandson and the revenge that he would have on the Dursleys and everyone else involved.


	5. Chapter 4: Healing Harry

Disclaimer: All characters are property of J.K. Rowling. I'm just having some fun.

WARNING: MENTIONS OF RAPE ARE INCLUDED.

_thoughts_

**_Parseltongue_**

normal speech

Chapter 4: Healing Harry

Voldemort Apparated into the front foyer of Riddle Manor and started up the stairs to the West Wing of the Manor. This wing was where Voldemort's personal chambers were located and, now, his grandson's chambers, also. Voldemort called on DeeDee, the house elf, to open the doors to Harry's new rooms. Narcissa quickly stood from where she had been waiting in the sitting room and followed her Lord to the bedroom. Voldemort gently lay Harry down on the cotton sheets on the enormous four-poster bed.

Narcissa choked back a sob at the bruised and bloody teenager. She quickly shoved back her emotions to examine later and went into healer mode. Using her wand, she cast several scanning spells. Then she turned to an anxiously waiting Dark Lord.

"My Lord, I am afraid that there is too much damage for me to heal on my own," Narcissa replied nervously.

"Severus expected as much and has gone to Hogwarts to retrieve Madam Pomphrey. They should be here presently," said Voldemort.

Narcissa breathed a sigh of relief before calling out, "DeeDee."

"Yous called for DeeDee, Mistress Malfoy?"

"Yes, I need a bowl full of warm water and a flannel."

"As yous command," DeeDee replied before popping away to get the requested items.

"My Lord, take off your robe and roll up your sleeves. I'm going to need your help until Poppy gets here," ordered Narcissa.

Now, normally Voldemort would have Crucio'd anyone who dared to order him around, but since his grandson's life was on the line, he complied.

"What do you need me to do, Narcissa?" questioned Voldemort, as DeeDee popped back into the room with the water and flannel.

"I need you to clean him up, starting with his chest. I can't see what to heal with all the blood and other fluids in the way," replied Narcissa.

Voldemort took the flannel and water from the bedside table where the house elf had placed them and began to wash Harry's emaciated form. As the blood and grime gave way to show the extent of Harry's wounds, Voldemort had to keep a tight reign on his anger. He ran the flannel across Harry's chest, arms, and legs, trying to be as gentle as possible. As soon as a patch of skin was clean, Narcissa started healing the open wounds. She left the bruises for later. Narcissa was sickened by the lash marks marking the entire front of the teen's body. Her motherly instincts took over and she vowed to herself that she would do anything and everything to help this broken boy.

Suddenly the tell-tale CRACK of Apparation was heard from downstairs. Help had arrived.

While Voldemort was carrying Harry up the stairs in Riddle Manor, Severus was walking to the front doors of Hogwarts with a scowl on his face, looking for all to see as if he was merely returning from purchasing potions ingredients in Hogsmeade. Inside, Severus was filled with the irrational urge to run pell-mell to the Infirmary shouting to the world his urgency, but knew that it was a foolish idea. It was a sure fire way to get himself noticed. Doing anything out of the ordinary would get the Headmaster's attention faster than lightning, and a running and worried Severus Snape was as out of the ordinary as one could get.

After what seemed like hours to Severus, in actuality probably only fifteen minutes, he arrived at the doors to the school Infirmary. Severus stalked straight to Poppy's office and opened the door with a jerk, not even bothering to knock.

"Severus, really, you could have at least had the courtesy to knock," reprimanded the stern nurse.

"Poppy, I haven't got the time. I need you to give me an oath that what we speak of here will never reach the Headmaster," stated Severus.

Poppy was puzzled, but Severus had always been a very serious person and Poppy trusted him not to harm her. "All right, I give my Witch's Oath that whatever is said here in this office between Severus Lysander Snape and I, Poppy Leanne Pomphrey, will never be disclosed without express permission from either party to another living soul. Should I break this solemn oath, may my magic and life be stripped from me. This I swear."

Severus breathed a sigh of relief before placing the strongest Silencing spells and Privacy wards he knew around the office.

"Poppy, as I said, I don't have much time, so a quick explanation will have to do. I promise that further explanation will be given at a later time, but a child's life is on the line at the moment. To put it simply, Harry Potter is the biological grandson of the Dark Lord. The Dark Lord found out very recently and put together a plan to take Harry from his relatives," started Severus.

"Stop, Severus. I can figure out the rest, after all I have to heal Harry at the beginning of every year of the results of his relatives' 'loving' care. Just answer one question for me. What is Voldemort going to do with Harry?"

"As far as I can tell, the Dark Lord is going to claim his familial relationship and protect his grandson from any more harm."

"Thank you. Now, what do I need to do?"

"You need to bring anything that would be used to heal a victim of extreme physical abuse and meet me at the Apparation point outside the Gates to Hogwarts."

Poppy nodded and started gathering supplies as Severus swept out of the Infirmary towards the Entrance Hall.

Before Severus could reach the doors he heard an all too familiar voice saying, "Severus, my boy, where are you heading off to so soon after getting back."

Severus reinforced his Occlumency barriers and wiped his expression blank before turning to face a set of twinkling blue eyes belonging to the Headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore.

"Headmaster, the Dark Lord has ordered me to seek out a Vampire in Romania who is rumored to know of a potion that can allow Vampires to walk in broad daylight. He wants me to analyze the potion for its validity and procure the recipe if it does indeed work. He believes that the potion will go a long way to obtaining an alliance with the Vampire Clans. I was just dropping off my new potions ingredients before leaving. I will make sure to report my findings to you as soon as I return."

"Make sure that you do, my boy. And don't let Voldemort get his hands on that recipe. It could be disastrous for the side of Light, and you wouldn't want the death of hundreds of innocents on your conscience, would you?"

"Of course not, Headmaster. I would never forgive myself," Severus lied smoothly.

"Very well, my boy, off you go," said the Headmaster before heading for his office.

Severus bit back the acidic remark on his tongue and strode out to the Apparation point to wait for Poppy.

As Dumbledore reached his office, his fire flared and he turned to see Madam Pomphrey's face floating in the fire.

"What can I do for you today, my dear?" questioned Dumbledore.

"Albus, my sister in New York has fallen ill and her husband Owled me to see if I could help," said Poppy.

"My dear, go and visit your darling sister. It is after all the summer holidays and family does come first. Do you need me to open the floo?"

"No, Albus. I have to get a few supplies that I might need from Hogsmeade, so I'll just floo from there."

"Quite all right. Give your sister my regard, will you? And do be careful, I could never replace such a spectacular nurse such as yourself."

"I will be careful. Good day, Albus," Poppy replied before leaving the floo and heading out of Hogwarts to meet Severus. Poppy had already fire-called her sister and asked her to cover for her in case the Headmaster decided to check up on her.

Severus was beginning to get nervous when Poppy finally showed up. Without a word, he grabbed her arm and Apparated the two of them to Riddle Manor. Arriving in the foyer, Severus immediately called for a house elf to find out where the Dark Lord had taken Harry. After receiving an answer, Severus motioned for Poppy to follow him to the West Wing.

Severus and Poppy entered Harry's bedroom to find Narcissa frantically casting healing spells while the Dark Lord was sitting in a chair, clothes covered in blood and other body fluids. Poppy immediately went to help Narcissa while Severus went to speak with Voldemort.

"My Lord," Severus stated drawing Voldemort's attention to his person.

"Severus," Voldemort replied.

"I have something you need to see, but it should be done in private," said Severus.

Voldemort quickly rose from the chair he was sitting in and motioned for Severus to follow him. They entered Voldemort's personal sitting room where the adventure had started. Severus took a seat in an armchair while Voldemort went to cast a Cleaning charm and change into fresh clothes. When Voldemort returned to the sitting room, Severus handed him the notebook from the cupboard.

"My Lord, I found that in the cupboard at Privet Drive. I thought that you needed to see it. I will warn you though. It is very disturbing information," Severus said before leaning back into his chair and watching the fire to allow Voldemort time to read the notebook in a semblance of privacy.

Voldemort quickly read the notebook, his fury rising more and more the longer he read.

"Severus, how much of this did you read?" questioned Voldemort.

Severus pointed out the passages as Lucius and Draco entered the sitting room. Lucius and Draco both bowed to the Dark Lord before sitting on the couch.

"My Lord, the boy's relatives have been placed in separate cells in the dungeon. I set two house elves to watch over them," Lucius informed Voldemort.

"Thank you Lucius, and you, Draco," Voldemort replied as the doors to his sitting room opened to reveal an exhausted Narcissa Malfoy and Poppy Pomphrey. Lucius and Draco quickly stood and helped escort the tired nurses to the couch. Voldemort called for a house elf to bring drinks and food for everyone. After everyone's hunger and thirst had been satisfied, Voldemort finally asked the question that was on all the men's minds: "Well, how is he?"

Narcissa and Poppy glanced at each other before deciding that it was probably safer if Narcissa answered his question.

"He will live, My Lord. There will be scarring though. Right now he is in a healing coma. We estimate that the coma will last about a week. We won't know if there is any brain damage until he wakes up."

Poppy took this moment to hand the list of injuries to the Dark Lord. Voldemort read over them quickly before handing them to Lucius for him, Severus, and Draco to read.

"HE WAS RAPED??!!!!" shouted Lucius as he got to the bottom of the list.

Narcissa merely inclined her head in affirmation.

"I'LL KILL THE BLOODY BASTARDS!!!" yelled Draco as he got up to go do just that.

"Draconis Lucius Apollo Malfoy, you will do no such thing," admonished Narcissa. "The only person who has a right to decide their fate is Harry, and until he is well enough to decide their punishment, no harm will come to those disgusting Muggles," Narcissa glared at all the men, including Voldemort, daring them to challenge her statement. Draco sulked, but followed his mother's order and sat down.

Poppy decided to speak up, addressing Severus, "I believe that an explanation is due."

So, with the help of everyone in the room and Lily's letter, Poppy was brought up to date. She sat there for a few minutes contemplating the new information. Making her decision, she stood up and walked over to Voldemort. Everyone was silent, watching to see what the Medi-Witch would do. Voldemort just looked at her, waiting for her to make the first move.

"Voldemort, Harry is like a nephew to me. I love that boy and no one, I mean NO ONE, hurts my family and gets away with it. I refuse to be Marked by you until I speak with Harry. Honestly, I don't completely trust you, but I trust Harry, and if he trusts you then I will happily join your ranks. And until that time I will also NOT be calling you 'My Lord.' Dumbledore has crossed me for the last time. I have told him repeatedly that Harry should be removed from that house, but he has done nothing. Since Harry was a minor, there was nothing else I could do. I kept praying that at least one of his friends or teachers," at this she glared at Severus, "would notice and come to me, but none did. Know this: your secrets are safe with me. I would sooner cut off my head than harm one hair on that sweet innocent boy."

"I accept your terms, Madam Pomphrey, and thank you for your help. You may call me 'Voldemort' or 'Tom' for the time being. As for joining me, I am actually contemplating letting Harry Mark his own followers with a different Mark from my own. Assuming he decides to rule with me that is. Should I do this, you would be joining his ranks and not mine. Would you care to stay here in the Manor until Harry is well again?" said Voldemort.

"I would appreciate that very much, Voldemort, and you may call me 'Poppy,'" said Poppy.

"Narcissa, would you please show Poppy to the suite adjacent to your own. Lucius, Severus, Draco, I need to speak with you a moment," stated the Dark Lord.

Narcissa bowed to the Dark Lord while Poppy inclined her head in a gesture of respect. Then the two women went to check on Harry again before settling Poppy into her new rooms.

After the door closed, Voldemort turned to speak to his most loyal followers.

"Severus, is there anything that I can do to help make up for past mistakes with my grandson?"

"My Lord, even though I hated the man, Harry loved his godfather, Sirius Black, like a father. Even though he is dead, Harry would want the public to know that the mutt was not a murderer."

"Hmmm…since getting that letter I have suspected that Wormtail may be the spy in my Inner Circle. Lucius, see that the Ministry 'finds' Wormtail and get Mr. Black's name cleared. Severus, find Bellatrix and throw her in the dungeons. I'm sure that, along with the Muggles, she would be an excellent gift for my grandson."

"Yes, My Lord," the two men responded before leaving to do their assigned tasks.

"Draco."

"Yes, My Lord."

"Take this vial of Veritaserum and this journal," Voldemort said handing him a blank journal and a vial full of the clear Truth Serum, "When Severus and Lucius return, have them help you interrogate the Muggles. You are to record all the questions and answers, separated by person, in that journal. I want to know why they did this. And remember: DO NOT HARM THEM, no matter what they may say. Your mother was right; only Harry has the right to decide their punishment. You may go now and wait for your father and godfather."

Draco bowed and left the room.

_**"Nagini,"**_ hissed Voldemort.

_**"Yes, Master."**_

**_"In the next room, Harry Potter is in a healing coma. He is my grandson. Make sure that no harm comes to him."_**

_**"Yes, Master. I will protect the young snake,"**_ Nagini hissed back before retreating to Harry's room to protect the boy.

Voldemort retired to his bedroom to get a few hours sleep. It had been a long day and it had barely even begun.


	6. Chapter 5: Friends to the End

Disclaimer: All characters are property of J.K. Rowling. I'm just having some fun.

_thoughts_

_**Parseltongue**_

normal speech

NOTE: Neville's birthday in this story is July 30, the day before Harry's.

Chapter 5: Friends to the End

Neville Longbottom was trying to figure out a puzzle. That puzzles' name was 'Harry Potter.' Both Neville and Luna had been writing to each other and Harry all summer, but something about Harry's letters was bothering Neville. They just seemed so mechanical, like a machine and not a human being was writing them. Contrary to popular belief, Neville was not stupid. However, he just continued to let people think that. People tended to let more things slip in conversations when around "stupid, bumbling Neville." Harry, Luna, and Ginny were the only people who treated Neville as though he was exactly the same as everyone else. Even Ron and Hermione looked down on Neville.

Neville was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of his grandmother calling his name.

"Neville, dear, you have a visitor," called Augusta Longbottom.

Neville rushed down the stairs to see who would be visiting him in the middle of the summer. Standing at the door was Luna, Ginny, and the Weasley twins, Fred and George.

"Heya, Neville. Happy Birthday!" exclaimed Ginny as she wrapped Neville in a bone-crushing hug.

"Ginny…," started Fred.

"Let the poor…," continued George.

"Man breathe," finished Fred, in their twinspeak.

"So, would the birthday boy like some presents?" questioned George.

"I think he would," answered Fred as the two of them lifted Neville up and carried him into the living room.

Neville just laughed at their crazy antics. He didn't know the twins very well, but he knew them well enough to expect a lively visit, to say the very least.

"Hi, Neville," greeted Luna, as her and Ginny followed the twins into the house.

After everyone said their hello's to Mrs. Longbottom, the group of teens went up to Neville's room for some privacy. As soon as they reached the room, Fred and George started casting Detection spells. After being satisfied that the room was void of any listening devices, Fred cast Silencing Spells on the room, while George locked the door with three different Locking Charms and then cast Privacy Wards. Neville was confused, but allowed the twins to finish before speaking.

"What is going on?" asked Neville.

"Well, we really did want to wish you a happy birthday, but there is some very important business that we need to take care of. First, we have to ask you a few questions and you are just going to have to trust us. Know that we all did what we are asking you to do," explained Ginny while digging out a vial of Veritaserum.

Neville recognized the clear substance and blanched.

"Wait just a minute. How did you guys get Veritaserum?" questioned Neville.

"Well…" began Fred.

"Our jokes do consist…" continued George.

"Of quite a bit…"

"Of Potions. We kind of…"

"Failed our exams…"

"On purpose. We are…"

"Actually quite brilliant…"

"When it comes to the fine art…"

"Of Potions making," finished Fred.

"What these two idiots are trying to say is that they made it. It's perfectly safe," assured Ginny.

"Hey Gin-Gin…" started George.

"We resemble that remark," finished Fred.

"Gred, I think you meant 'resent,' not 'resemble," George corrected.

"Quite right, Forge," Fred agreed.

Everyone laughed at the twins' antics.

Being satisfied with the answers given to him, he opened his mouth for the 3 drops when Ginny motioned to him. He trusted Luna and Ginny with his life, and he knew that there had to be a good reason to use the Truth Serum or they wouldn't have asked him to.

When the effects of the Veritaserum took over, Fred started the questioning.

"What is your full name?"

"Neville Andrew Ignatius Longbottom."

"How old are you?"

"16."

"Where to you go to school?"

"Hogwarts' School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Seeing that the Truth Serum was working, George continued on with the questioning.

"Are you loyal to Harry James Potter?"

"Always."

"If offered to spy on Harry Potter for Albus Dumbledore, would you do it?"

"Never."

"If Harry decided to break away from Albus Dumbledore, what would you do?"

"I would follow Harry."

"If Harry decided to join Lord Voldemort, what would you do?"

"I would follow Harry."

Satisfied with Neville's answers, George motioned for Luna to give him the antidote. As soon as his head was clear again, Neville demanded to know what was going on.

Ginny decided to start.

"Well, I guess I'll start with my part. First, you have to know that Hermione has been at the Burrow since the 2nd week of summer hols. Two days ago, I was helping Mum clean house when I heard whispering coming from Ron's room. I have wanted to catch Ron and Hermione snogging, so I could tease Ron, so I eavesdropped on their conversation. I heard Ron telling Hermione about the Firebolt he was going to get with his share of Harry's money. Hermione was telling Ron about the new set of rare books that she had on hold at Flourish and Blotts. For a moment, I thought that Harry had given them some money like he did the twins. However, the longer I listened the more of the story came out. To make a long story short, Ron and Hermione have been spying on Harry for the Headmaster since 1st year, and Dumbledore has been paying them out of Harry's inheritance. Not only that, but Mum and Dad knew about it. I was furious! I decided to go talk to Fred and George the next day."

Fred cut in at this point and continued the story.

"The same day that Ginny eavesdropped on Ronniekins and the Bookworm, Dumbledore called an Order meeting. It was mine and George's first Order meeting since our Induction 3 weeks prior. When Dumbledore called the meeting to order, I was confused. Remus, Tonks, Kingsley, McGonagall, and Snape were missing and Ron and Hermione were there. It didn't take long for me and George to figure it out though."

Here George cut in to continue the tale.

"You see, since Fred and I are Weasleys, Dumbledore assumed that we would back him 100. Dumbledore showed everyone the letters that Harry had written him about his relatives. When Fred and I read them, we asked why Harry had not been moved from the house. Dumbledore told us about how it was his plan to keep Harry dependent on him. He told us about how he had Wormtail get Voldemort to kill two of his own spies: James and Lily Potter. Then he told us about the real and fake prophecies. Then he looked at us and told us that Harry must be kept from joining Voldemort at all costs. Dumbledore said that Harry's relatives' treatment only made him stronger and more able to defeat Voldemort. When Fred asked Dumbledore what would happen to Harry when he killed Voldemort, Dumbledore laughed and said that Harry would not survive the battle and, if he did, Dumbledore would make sure that he died of his 'injuries.' I asked why Harry would be killed, and Dumbledore answered that with the amount of power Harry had and the fact that he had already killed that he would be a danger to society. Allowing him to die then, would ensure that he was remembered as a hero."

Fred picked the tale back up again.

"Mum and Dad told us that everything that Dumbledore was doing was 'for the greater good' and to ensure that Harry did not become evil. George and I decided to keep our mouths shut and that we had to let Harry know what was going on. Then Ginny came to us the next day with her story. We doused her with Veritaserum to make sure that she wasn't a plant from dear old Dumbles. Then we told her our story. Ginny told us that we could trust you and Luna with our secrets. Together the three of us visited Luna and questioned her. We told her everything. Then we decided to come to you."

"Wait just a second," said Neville. "Harry is being ABUSED, and the Headmaster KNOWS about it?"

"Yup."

"James and Lily POTTER were spies for Voldemort," said Neville.

"Yup."

"Oh, no. What are we going to do? We have to tell Harry! No, first we have to get Harry out of there. We have to do something! But who can we trust?" Neville was pacing the room frantically pulling at his hair.

"It is always wise to trust one whom nobody else trusts for that person may be your only source of aide," Luna said loftily.

"Huh???" Everyone else in the room looked at Luna in confusion.

Suddenly, Ginny yelled, "SNAPE."

"What has Snape got to do with anything?" asked George.

"Oh, I get it now," said Fred. "Snape is the spy and Dumbledore obviously doesn't completely trust him or he would have been at that Order meeting because out of all the people we know, Snape is the only one who hates Harry more than even Voldemort."

"Exactly," stated Luna.

"Professor Snape is a SPY?" Neville was hysteric by this point.

"But would Professor Snape even listen to us?" George queried, completely ignoring Neville's question.

"We have to try," said Ginny as she got out a sheet of parchment and began a letter to the Professor. After everyone had signed the letter, Fred whistled and a beautiful tan Barn Owl came in through the window.

"Neville, this is your birthday present from us and Ginny. Ginny said you really needed your own owl with all the post you have been sending. You have to give him a good name though," said Fred and George.

"Wow, thanks you guys! I think I'll call him 'Archimedes,'" said Neville. Archimedes hooted in pleasure. Neville tied the letter to the owl and told him to wait for a reply. Neville decided to open Luna's gift after sending off the letter. Luna had known about the owl, so she got him a perch and some owl treats. The teens decided that there was nothing else they could do for now, so they might as well try to enjoy the rest of the day. After spending a great afternoon playing games and eating cake, the twins, Ginny, and Luna left. Neville promised to write them when he received a response from Professor Snape. Neville just hoped that the Professor would read the message.

That night before he went to bed, Neville prayed to whatever gods or goddesses would listen that his friend would be ok. As he went to sleep, the clock struck midnight and Neville felt his heart warm. In that instant he KNEW that his prayer had been answered and he drifted off into a peaceful sleep full of love and happiness.


	7. Chapter 6: A Letter to Snape

Disclaimer: All characters are property of J.K. Rowling. I'm just having some fun.

_thoughts_

_**Parseltongue**_

normal speech

Chapter 6: A Letter to Snape

Severus awoke to the sound of tapping on his window. He had returned from the dungeons only a few hours earlier to get some sleep. After finding Bellatrix Lestrange, Stunning her, and throwing her into the dungeons, Severus helped Lucius and Draco interrogate the Dursley family. The things he heard had made him sick. He had not had a good childhood either, but what the Dursley's had done to Harry was beyond his comprehension. If he had not been firmly on the Dark Lord's side before, he definitely was now. To know that a mere child had been put through hell just to keep him under one man's thumb was inconceivable to Severus. Not even the Dark Lord tortured children. Yes, the Dark Lord had killed children, but they were always killed immediately with a swift "Avada Kedavra." Severus dreaded the Dark Lord's response when he read the interrogation journal.

Climbing out of bed and throwing on a dressing gown, Severus went to the window and opened it for the owl that was outside. The unfamiliar owl swooped in and perched on the footboard of Severus' bed waiting for Severus to retrieve the letter. Severus held out his arm for the owl to perch on. After the owl was settled on his arm, Severus went to the armchair in his sitting room. Severus sat down near the fire and called for a house elf. He instructed the elf to bring his some breakfast and water and food for the owl. When the elf popped out to follow his orders, Severus lit the fire and then untied the letter from the owl. The owl then swooped over to the other chair and perched on its arm.

"I suppose you are waiting for a response," Severus said to the owl.

The owl hooted in reply.

The house elf popped back in and set the requested items in front of Severus before popping back out. Severus took the bowl of water and food and put it in front of the owl. Then he returned to his chair and letter.

After casting the necessary Detection spells, Severus turned the letter over. It was addressed to "Professor Snape."

_"Why would one of my students be writing me?"_ wondered Severus.

Curious, Severus opened the letter and began to read.

_Dear Professor Snape,_

_I know this letter comes as a surprise to you, but we did not know who else to turn to. Please do not burn this letter before reading it. To summarize, a certain set of red-headed twins have learned from the Bumblebee himself at a meeting of a group of chickens that a certain dark-haired wizard is being abused by his relatives. The group of us is loyal to that wizard, and we love him like a brother. To put it simply, we need your help. We are afraid that something terrible will happen if no one helps the dark-haired wizard. Please, Please, Please help us or direct us to someone who will. This is NOT a prank. We are deadly serious. We would give more detail, but it would take too much time right now. The twins are willing to meet with you to tell you everything they know and swear under Veritaserum that their story is true. We are loyal to the dark-haired wizard above all. Please send your response to Neville and burn this letter._

_With many thanks,_

_Ginny Weasley_

_Fred Weasley_

_George Weasley_

_Luna Lovegood_

_Neville Longbottom_

_P.S. The owl's name is Archimedes._

Severus was astonished. First of all, he did not know of an Order meeting that had been called since the Induction of the Weasley twins. Severus reread the letter two more times before coming to a conclusion. Severus knew what should be done, but first he wanted the Dark Lord to read the letter.

Severus quickly got up, leaving his cold and untouched breakfast, and went to get ready for the day. After showering and dressing, he came back into the sitting room and grabbed the letter. As he started for the door, the hoot of an owl reminded him that the owl was still there. Severus turned and addressed the owl.

"Archimedes, is it?"

Archimedes hooted and bobbed its head in affirmation.

"It will be a little while before I respond. You are welcome to hunt on the grounds or go to the Manor Owlery and sleep until I return. I will call for you when I need you."

Archimedes hooted once more before flying back into the bedroom to fly out the window.

Severus turned again and left his room heading for the West Wing of the Castle and his Lord's private chambers.

Lord Voldemort was eating breakfast in his sitting room when he heard a knock on his door.

"Come in," Voldemort commanded.

Severus entered the room, bowed to Voldemort, and then began to speak.

"My Lord, I have just received a letter from some of my current and former students with information that might be beneficial to our cause," Severus said as his crossed the room and handed the letter to the Dark Lord. Voldemort waved him to take a seat as he read through the letter.

"What do you make of this, Severus?" asked Voldemort as he finished.

"My Lord, I do not detect any deceit. I can only surmise that these children feel incredibly desperate. After all, they wrote to their most hated teacher about a person that they believe I hate above all others for help. I also do not know of another Order meeting being called since the Induction of the Weasley twins, but you know that Dumbledore does not completely trust me either."

"What do think we should do about this then, Severus."

"With your permission, My Lord, I would like to respond and ascertain a time and place to meet with the twins. It could be very beneficial to find out what they know. Afterwards, if they pose a threat, I can always Obliviate them."

"You have my permission to meet with these twins. If you find that they are truthful and their information is helpful, you may ascertain their loyalty to my grandson. Use Veritaserum, as they have already consented to its use. If their loyalty is sound, tell them that you will be in touch and that Harry is safe. Make sure they cannot reveal their conversation with you to anyone else. Do NOT answer any questions that they might have. Come back here immediately and inform me of everything. Only after that will we make any other plans."

"Yes, My Lord. I will go and respond to Mr. Longbottom immediately," Severus answered before sweeping out the door to do just that.

Voldemort got up and went to his grandson's chambers. Voldemort entered the bedroom to find it empty of all but the healing boy. His grandson still looked awful, but he looked better than when they had found him. As Voldemort sat down in the chair to watch over Harry for awhile, Nagini slithered up to him.

**_"Master."_**

**_"Nagini. Has anyone bothered my grandson?"_**

_**"Only one, Master. The young blonde one snuck in here to see the young snake. I tasted his curiosity, but knew he meant no harm. He looked at the young snake and was sick. Then he started crying. He told the young snake that he was sorry for everything that he had done to him. He held the young snake's hand for awhile and then left. Since he did not try to hurt the young snake, I did not harm him. Did I do wrong, Master?"**_

_**"No, Nagini. Right now my grandson can use all the support he can get. Go and get some sleep. I will call you to watch when I leave again."**_

_**"Thank you, Master,"**_ Nagini hissed before slithering out of the room.

Voldemort turned back to Harry and said, "Please get well soon, my grandson. There is so much that you need to know."

Voldemort sighed as he leaned back in the chair and hoped that his grandson would be ok.


	8. Chapter 7: A Talk with the Twins

Disclaimer: All characters are property of J.K. Rowling. I'm just having some fun.

_thoughts_

**_Parseltongue_**

normal speech

Chapter 7: A Talk with the Twins

August 1st dawned bright and early. Neville Longbottom awoke to his owl tapping on his window. Neville threw his covers off, stifled a yawn, and opened the window to let Archimedes in. After Neville retrieved the letter, Archimedes flew to his perch to rest. Neville glanced at the letter. It was from Professor Snape! He opened it to read:

_Mr. Longbottom,_

_Tell your red-headed identical friends that I will visit them tonight. I will arrive at the back entrance to their place of business at precisely 7:00 pm._

_S.S._

Neville rushed down the stairs to floo-call the Twins.

In the back room at Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, the floo suddenly flared up and George saw Neville's head in the fire.

"Heya, Neville! Whatcha need?" asked George.

"I got a response from a certain black bat," replied Neville.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I'm going to hand it through now," Neville said as he handed Professor Snape's response to George through the floo connection. George read the note quickly, and then he burned it.

"Thanks, Neville. We'll take care of everything. Have a nice day!" said George.

"You, too. Let us know what happens as soon as you can. Bye!" said Neville as he closed the connection.

George went to the front of the shop and pulled his twin aside.

"We're going to have company at 7:00 tonight," said George.

Fred nodded his head in understanding and then went back to the cash register. Both of the twins could hardly wait. Tonight they would finally be able to do something to help Harry.

At exactly 7:00 pm, Severus knocked on the back door of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. Fred answered the door and pulled Severus in. Severus was led up to the flat above the shop where the twins evidently lived. Once he was in their living area, Severus immediately threw up locking charms, silencing spells, privacy wards, and he locked down the floo system. Then he turned to the twins.

"Mssrs. Weasley, I understand that there is information that you wish to give me. However, first I want your wands. You can either give them to me or I will take them from you. You have my Wizarding Oath that you will not be harmed and your wands will be returned at the end of our conversation."

Fred and George glanced at each other, and then handed their wands over to their former Professor.

"We have nothing," began Fred.

"To hide from you," finished George.

"Could you both please refrain from speaking like that in my presence?" questioned Severus.

The twins nodded.

"Thank you. Now, on to business. You have given your permission to be asked questions under the influence of Veritaserum. I only need one of you to take it, so which one will it be?" asked Severus.

"Sir, the story we have to tell is quite long and we don't want to leave out any important details. Do you have a Pensieve that we could put our memories in for you to view?" asked George.

"No, Mr. Weasley, I do not. I am, however, a Legilimens. If you wish, I can view your memories. The advantage is that I can see everything that happened and feel your true emotions toward the information. The disadvantage is that you will have to trust me to only look at that memory. I will still ask one of you some questions under Veritaserum first."

"Could we take a minute to discuss this, sir?" asked Fred.

Severus nodded his agreement and the twins went to the other side of the room to talk. In less than a minute, they returned.

"Sir, we agree to the Veritaserum and the Legilimency. Fred will take the Veritaserum, and I will let you view my memories," said George.

"Let us begin then. Mr. Weasley, if you would?" Severus said as he gestured for Fred to take a seat. After Fred was seated, he opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue for the required three drops. Severus administered the Truth Serum, and then waited for the effects to show. Soon, Fred was relaxed and his eyes were glazed over. Severus began the questioning.

"What is your name?"

"Fred Arthur Weasley."

"How many siblings do you have?"

"7."

At this Severus, raised an eyebrow.

"What are their names?"

"Bill, Charlie, Percy, George, Ron, Ginny, and Harry."

"You consider Mr. Potter a sibling?"

"Yes, he is our brother by heart and soul, just not by blood."

"So, you are loyal to Mr. Potter?"

"Always, nothing in this world would make George and I betray him."

"What if Mr. Potter decided to join the Dark Lord?"

"We would follow Harry and join Voldemort."

"Why?"

"Harry has always been truthful and honest. He does nothing without a really good reason. We trust his decisions. And honestly, after hearing what Dumbledore said, we think that maybe Voldemort isn't a bad choice. After all, Voldemort is honest about the fact that he wants Harry dead."

Severus was shocked at this statement. He decided that he had heard enough and gave Fred the antidote.

"Well, Professor. I'm ready when you are," stated George as he sat in the chair Fred had vacated.

Severus nodded.

"Mr. Weasley, I need you to concentrate solely on the information you wish me to view. Bring it to the front of you mind. Keep eye contact with me at all times. Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Absolutely."

"Very well. On the count of three…1…2…3…Legilimens."

Severus immediately found the memory of the Order of the Phoenix meeting that had taken place without him. He entered the memory, and later a part of him would wish that he had never seen it.

_George's memory of the meeting._

Fred and George entered the kitchen of Grimmauld Place, and watched as other members of the Order came in. Looking around they saw Mad-Eye Moody, their parents, Emmeline Vance, Hestia Jones, Mundungus Fletcher, and several others that they didn't know yet. Soon, Dumbledore came in with Ron and Hermione following him. George was confused. Since when were they invited to come? As Dumbledore started the meeting, George realized that several people were missing: Remus, Madam Pomphrey, Tonks, Kingsley, Professor McGonagall, and Professor Snape. George's confusion at the situation increased.

"Attention, everyone. I have decided that Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger will be attending certain Order meetings. Please make them feel at home," Dumbledore said as Ron and Hermione took a seat between Mrs. Weasley and the Headmaster.

"Now, we need to catch our new members up on everything we know," said Dumbledore. He continued, "As you can see, this is a select group from the rest of the Order. We have a special purpose and goal. Our goal is to keep Harry Potter firmly under our control. He has been growing more and more unreasonable lately, and he even had the nerve to keep writing me letters about taking him from his relatives' house after I told him that was the safest place for him to be. Here are the letters. He is just whining and being selfish when we are trying to rid the world of evil."

George felt anger bubble up as he read the letter, but did not let it show. He was proud to feel that his twin was acting the same way.

"Professor," Fred spoke up, "If Harry is being abused, why is he still there. Surely Headquarters would keep him safe enough."

"Ah, you are so naïve, Fred," Dumbledore began, "Harry is incredibly powerful. And that power needs to be controlled. Harry's relatives keep him grounded and thankful to the Order for rescuing him every year. His gratitude allows us to keep him and his magic under control. You see, if Harry were to join Voldemort, the world would be destroyed. I told Harry a prophecy that states he will be the only one with the power to kill Voldemort and if he doesn't, Voldemort will kill him and the world will fall to evil. That prophecy is actually not true. The real prophecy states, 'The one with the power to defeat the Dark Lord approaches…Born to the heirs of Le'Fay and Slytherin; Merlin and Gryffindor, he will be deceived by the side of Light. True Light lies in the Dark and the Dark hides in the Light. With the revelation of his parentage, he will be saved. The one with the power to vanquish the true Dark Lord approaches…' This is what the prophecy means: A child born of the lines of Le'Fay, Slytherin, Merlin, and Gryffindor will be led to believe that the side of Light is evil and they will destroy all good in the world. Harry is the last living heir of Merlin and Gryffindor. Voldemort is the last living heir of Le'Fay and Slytherin. Should Voldemort and Harry have a child together, that child would grow up to destroy the side of Light."

"But," George interrupted, "Harry would never join Voldemort."

"Ah, but he would have if James and Lily Potter had lived. You see they were spies for Voldemort. I was on to them for some time. Then young Harry was born and I heard the prophecy. I knew that something had to be done for the good of the Wizarding World. So, I had my spy within Voldemort's ranks, Peter Pettigrew, tell Voldemort that Lily and James had betrayed him and were plotting to destroy him. I even planted false memories in Pettigrew's mind. I knew that Voldemort would be so enraged that he would destroy the Potters and any chance of the prophecy being fulfilled. However, I didn't count on Harry surviving. When he did, I knew that I had to keep him away from any Wizarding influence that the side of Light didn't control, so I sent him to live with his magic-hating relatives. I told them to keep him humble and obedient. And they have done a marvelous job. The Wizarding World really owes them a debt of gratitude. I made sure that Harry knew that all Slytherins were evil and the values that were right and good. Harry's relatives have ensured that Harry will have the strength to kill Voldemort and the prophecy will never be able to come true. Harry's sacrifice will be remembered and celebrated forever. Do you now understand that everything I have done is for the good of the Wizarding world and the side of Light?" asked Dumbledore.

George felt revolted at this revelation. He was concentrating so hard on not showing his feelings that he almost missed his twin's question.

"Professor Dumbledore, you seem to be saying that Harry will not survive his encounter. What if he does?"

Dumbledore chuckled, "Should Harry survive, which is highly unlikely, I assure you that he won't be able to survive the injuries he suffered during the battle."

George asked the question that was on his and Fred's mind, "So, you would kill him. But, why?"

"Simple, my boy. That much power in the hands of an irresponsible and irrational teenager is a danger to society. It is much better that he dies in service to the Wizarding World. He will be remembered as a hero," Dumbledore explained.

George looked to his parents. "Mum, Dad, you agree with this?"

"Of course, dear. We love the boy dearly, but we can't allow him to become evil. Everything that Albus is doing will ensure that Harry, the dear boy, will stay firmly on the side of Light. The Fates just did not mean for Harry to live a long life. He was meant to be a Savior and a Hero. Albus is simply making sure that he will always be remembered as one," Molly Weasley explained to her children.

Seeing that everyone at the table was in agreement, George and Fred pretended to be in agreement. Soon, the meeting was over and the twins returned to their flat.

_End of memory_

Severus was sickened by the memory. As he thought of the prophecy though, he smirked to himself. _"Ah, Dumbledore, but you really fucked up this time. Harry is the child of the prophecy and he will destroy you,"_ Severus thought.

Pulling himself out of his thoughts, Severus turned to the twins.

"Is there anything else you wish me to know?"

Quickly Fred and George told Severus of the meetings with Ginny, Luna, and Neville. Fred allowed Severus to view his memories of the events and the resulting letter to the Professor.

"Please, Professor, can you get Harry out of there?" pleaded the twins.

"I need a Wizard's Oath from the both of you that everything that has happened and been spoken of in this room will not be repeated to anyone. If you don't, I will Obliviate you both," said Severus.

"We, Fred Arthur Weasley and George Damien Weasley, swear that everything that we have seen or heard in this room tonight will not be repeated to another soul, living or dead, or another object without express permission from Potion's Master Severus Snape. Should we violate this, our solemn oath, may our magic and our lives be taken from us. This we swear."

A flash of light bound the twins to their oath.

"Thank you," started Severus, holding up a hand to prevent any interruptions, "Harry is safe and recovering from his injuries. I cannot disclose to you his whereabouts, but he is unharmed and will remain that way."

"Can we see him?" asked George.

"No. Not yet, anyway. I will be in contact with you soon. I can tell you no more at the moment. Now, I have to leave," said Severus.

"Thank you, Professor," said Fred.

"You are both quite welcome. Remember your oaths," said Severus as he lowered the wards, gave the twins their wands back, and left the shop to return to the Dark Lord's Manor.

"Do you think Harry will be alright?" Fred asked George.

"I do, George. Snape has never been kind, but he has always been truthful. And he has always tried to protect Harry, even if he does hate him," answered George.

Fred nodded his head and the two of them went to bed secure in the knowledge that Harry was alive and safe.

Author's Note: The credit for the prophecy goes to Tinkering from The Silver Snitch.


	9. Chapter 8: Making Plans

Disclaimer: All characters are property of J.K. Rowling. I'm just having some fun.

_thoughts_

**_Parseltongue_**

normal speech

Chapter 8: Making Plans

When Severus arrived back at the Manor, he immediately called for a house elf.

"DeeDee."

"Master Snape, sir. What can DeeDee's do for yous?"

"Where is the Dark Lord?"

"The Master is in the Little Master's room, sir."

"That will be all," Severus said and the little elf popped away.

Severus headed to Harry's rooms in the West Wing. When he arrived, he knocked on the sitting room door. A few minutes later, the door was opened by Voldemort. Voldemort gestured for Severus to enter and they both took a seat by the fire.

"What have you learned from the Weasley twins, Severus?" questioned Voldemort.

"Much, My Lord," Severus answered before giving Voldemort a detailed account of the meeting.

"A prophecy!!! Dumbledore had my grandson beaten, starved, and raped because of a PROPHECY?" Voldemort roared.

"I am afraid so, My Lord," Severus replied.

Voldemort quickly retrieved a piece of parchment, a quill, and a bottle of ink.

"Tell me the prophecy again," Voldemort commanded as he prepared to write.

"The prophecy states: 'The one with the power to defeat the Dark Lord approaches…Born to the Heirs of Le'Fay and Slytherin; Merlin and Gryffindor, he will be deceived by the side of Light. True Light lies in the Dark and the Dark hides in the Light. With the revelation of his parentage, he will be saved. The one with the power to vanquish the true Dark Lord approaches…' That is it, My Lord," said Severus.

"Hmmm…well, it seems that Dumbledore has unintentionally brought about his own downfall. Nevertheless, prophecies are notoriously unreliable. We will keep this in mind, but we will not make any plans based solely on it. If the prophecy is meant to be fulfilled, then Fate herself will make sure that it is. We will NOT make the same mistakes as Dumbledore. Now, on to other business…tell me more about these young people," said Voldemort, as he prepared to take notes on the youngsters that were trying to protect his grandson.

"Yes, My Lord. First, the Weasley Twins. They are the biggest pranksters Hogwarts has seen since the Marauders, but their pranks are not meant to be malicious, just fun. Though it pains me to admit it, they are brilliant in Potions and incredibly creative. I was most amused and impressed with their work on Umbridge last year. With her they showed the potential to make very innovative war obstacles. Their 'Portable Swamp' was especially inspired, not to mention potentially useful. They left Hogwarts before completing their N.E.W.T.S. and started a joke shop in Diagon Ally. Had you asked me about them yesterday, I would have said that they do not have a serious bone in their body, but after our chat tonight, I see that they can be quite serious, not to mention determined. Their younger sibling and only sister, Ginerva, is one of my soon-to-be 5th year students and the youngest of all the Weasley's. She is a very bright girl with a very short temper. I have seen her infamous 'Bat-Bogey' hex and I have to say that she has a vindictive streak that would make any Slytherin proud. Sometimes, I believe that the only reason she was not Sorted into my own House is because she is a Weasley. What I have heard in the staff room is that she is very good in Charms, and could one day, with the right training, become a great Spell Weaver. Neville Longbottom is a student that I am thankful that I no longer have to teach. He is HORRIBLE at Potions! I have lost count of the number of cauldrons that child has either melted or blown up. He is quiet, forgetful, and very clumsy. However, he is quite loyal and brave when he needs to be. He is also a genius in Herbology. Pomona wants to offer him an Apprenticeship with her after graduation. The only non-Gryffindor in the group is Luna Lovegood. She is a Ravenclaw. There are not words to describe her. She is quite smart, but is an outcast in her own House because of her peculiar behavior. She walks around as if in another world, but has some of the highest grades in all her subjects. I have often wondered if she has Seer blood in her. Her father, Lorimer Lovegood, owns the _Quibbler_ magazine. Her mother died during one of her spell-making experiments when Luna was nine. Last year, Mr. Potter and his friends used Luna's father's magazine to combat the articles that were printed in _The_ _Daily_ _Prophet_," Severus said.

"Hmmm…so, we have already established that they would do anything for Harry, including joining me. I believe that Harry would recover much faster if he were to have his friends around. We need to figure out a way to get all of the children here without Dumbledore interfering. Bizzy!" Voldemort called.

"Yes, Master," a house elf answered.

"Go fetch Lucius Malfoy. Tell him I require his, Narcissa's, and Draco's presence in Master Harry's sitting room. Also, tell Narcissa to bring Poppy along," Voldemort ordered. Bizzy popped out to follow his orders.

"Severus, call for some tea while I check on Harry," Voldemort said as he stood up.

"Yes, My Lord," Severus answered and called a house elf. When the order had been placed, Severus quietly got up and crossed the room to Harry's bedroom. Voldemort gestured for Severus to enter. Severus looked down at the young man asleep on the large four-poster bed. He looked so frail and innocent. How could anyone hurt a child like this? _"You did, didn't you,"_ thought Severus, _"You tormented that boy for five years because you ASSUMED he was an arrogant, spoiled brat that lived like a prince. But you were wrong!"_ Severus snorted, and then sighed, _"I will find a way to make this up to you, Harry. I give you my word."_

Severus was startled out of his thoughts by a sharp knock on the sitting room door. He followed Voldemort out of the bedroom and shut the door with one last glance at the dark-haired angel.

"Come in," Voldemort commanded as he and Severus sat down and fixed themselves a cup of tea. Lucius, Narcissa, Draco, and Poppy all entered and sat after bowing to their Lord, well Poppy just nodded in greeting. Draco handed Voldemort the journal that contained the confessions of the Dursleys. Voldemort set it aside to read later. After everyone had a cup of tea fixed to their preference, Voldemort and Severus caught them up on the recent events.

"So, basically we need to come up with a feasible plan to get Mssrs. Weasley, Miss Weasley, Mr. Longbottom, and Miss Lovegood here. They will be a great help when it comes to having to explain everything to Harry. They must also be told everything we know and swear an Oath of Loyalty to my grandson. Draco, you WILL learn to get along with the others, understood?" Voldemort said.

"Yes, My Lord," Draco agreed though he secretly thought it would be impossible to actually do.

"Good. Now, does anyone have any ideas on how to get these children here?" asked Voldemort.

"We could kidnap them," said Draco. Everyone looked at Draco.

"And how precisely would that work, Draco. If we did succeed, the first thing the Headmaster would do is go check on his weapon. Then the Order would know that Harry and his relatives are gone," said Severus.

"Just hear me out. Everyone knows that the Weaslette, Longbottom, and Loony Lovegood went to the Department of Mysteries with Potter. It was in _The_ _Daily_ _Prophet_, for Salazar's sake. So, we could have them meet up in Diagon Ally with the Weasley twins to shop for their school supplies or hang out or something. We don't tell them about the kidnapping just that they are meeting Severus for news. Obviously since Severus is supposed to be in Romania, he can't join in the raid. Then we raid Diagon Ally, blow some stuff up, and, in the confusion, kidnap the kids," Draco explained.

"That might actually work, Mr. Malfoy," said Poppy. "Fred and George are members of the Order so they would be considered sufficient guards for Ginny, Neville, and Luna, especially since nobody would expect them to be kidnapped. Everyone would expect Ron and Hermione to. With Pettigrew in the Ministry's hands and Severus supposedly in Romania, Albus would have no one to possibly save them. Even if he did notice Harry's disappearance, there would be nothing he could do until Severus 'returned.'"

"Yes, we could use the time that Severus is unavailable to help Harry get better and to give him some much needed training, along with the other children," chimed in Narcissa.

"Poppy would probably be called to return, but that is an advantage to us. If you, My Lord, gave her a permanent portkey to the Manor, she could keep us apprised of what is going on in the Order. Then we could use that information to help institute a feasible 'rescue mission' for Severus to pull off, since we know that Dumbledore will want Severus to find a way to rescue the children as soon as he returns," said Lucius.

"Hmmm…I like this plan. Severus, write the Weasley twins and tell them that you want to meet with them, Miss Weasley, Mr. Longbottom, and Miss Lovegood in two days. Tell them that they must be all together and alone, but that you will meet them at their shop at noon. Do not inform them of anything else except that it is important to the safety of Harry that they do not let anyone know it is you that is meeting them," said Voldemort.

"My Lord, if you will excuse me, I will go and write that letter now," said Severus. Voldemort nodded his head and Severus left after bowing to Voldemort.

"Lucius, go and inform Zabini, Parkinson, Bulstrode, Crabbe, Goyle, and Nott of our upcoming raid, as well as what has been going on. Do not tell them of the prophecy, but let them know everything else. Swear them and their families to secrecy. Have them tell their families what you have told them. Harry will need to get to know their children after he has come to terms with everything that we have to inform him of," said Voldemort.

"Yes, My Lord," said Lucius as he bowed and swept out of the room.

"Poppy, do you know Occlumency?" asked Voldemort.

"No, Tom, I don't," answered Poppy.

"Well then, Narcissa, I need you to teach Poppy everything about Occlumency that you know. Poppy, Severus will test you until you can keep him out of your mind. Then he will teach you how to project false images to a Legilimens. Then, I will test you until you can block me, just to make sure. Dumbledore is a powerful Legilimens and we do not want him to find out what is really going on. Not only will it put myself and my followers in danger along with Harry, but it would put you in danger. Should anything happen to you, I don't think my grandson would ever forgive me," said Voldemort. He continued, "You will have to study this constantly for the next few days. You have three days at the most to learn to protect your mind."

"Don't worry, Tom. I will be ready," stated Poppy with the utmost confidence.

"I'm sure you will," said Voldemort.

"I need to check on Harry while I'm here," said Poppy.

"I will accompany you. Narcissa, Draco, good day to you both," said Voldemort as he followed Poppy into Harry's bedroom.

Draco started to get up when Narcissa grabbed his arm and pulled him back down on the couch to face her.

"Draco, you listen to me. There will be no hexing, pranking, or being rude to Our Lord's guests when they get here. You WILL call them by their proper names. If I find out that you have been causing trouble, I will bend you over my knee like I did when you were five and spank you until you can't sit down properly. I don't care if they start something, you WILL act like a gentleman. You are all here to help Harry and I will not have that child go through any more trauma because you are unable to act your age. Am I understood?" asked Narcissa, her eyes showing that she was perfectly serious and would carry out her threat.

Draco gulped. "Yes, Mum."

"Good, now why don't you go and visit Blaise or Theodore for the rest of the day," Narcissa said.

Draco flashed a quick grin, kissed her on the cheek, and ran out the door to go visit one of his best friends.

"Children," Narcissa muttered to herself as she got up to join Poppy in the bedroom. She just hoped that Poppy knew how to meditate. That would make learning Occlumency easier and much faster.


	10. Chapter 9: Confessions of the Muggle Var

Disclaimer: All characters are property of J.K. Rowling. I'm just having some fun.

NOTE: GRAPHIC VIOLENCE AND MENTIONS OF RAPE!!!!!!

_thoughts_

_**Parseltongue**_

normal speech

Chapter 9: Confessions of the Muggle Variety

Fred woke up on August 2 to find an owl sitting on the end of his bed.

"Oi, George, wake up. Snape sent us a letter," Fred called out, waking his twin.

"Huh?" George said sleepily.

Fred hit George over the head with his pillow.

"I said that Snape sent us a letter," Fred repeated. He left his twin to retrieve the note from the owl. Opening it, he began to read it out loud:

_Twins,_

_I must meet with you and ALL your compatriots concerning a mutual acquaintance at 12:00 pm sharp on August 3. We will meet in the same place as before. I need not tell you that privacy is of the utmost importance. I have URGENT news, but will not disclose this news to uninvited persons. Do not reply, just be ready._

_S.S._

_P.S. This letter will incinerate itself exactly 2 ½ minutes after opening._

Fred yelped as the parchment caught itself on fire and burned his hand.

"So, what do we do now?" inquired George.

"Well, we need to figure out a way to get Ginny, Neville, and Luna here, at noon, tomorrow," said Fred.

"That much is obvious," replied George sarcastically, "But how?"

"Well, everyone knows that they are close friends and I know that Ginny at least still has to get her school supplies. Maybe they could all go shopping together that day," suggested Fred.

"Hmmm…that would probably work. Mum doesn't want Ginny out by herself, but we could always offer to baby-sit the group. Yeah, that would work! Let's floo Neville," George said as he headed to the fireplace to do just that.

By mid-morning the Twins had everything planned out. Neville, Luna, and Ginny would meet them to do their shopping at 9:00 am. Then the Twins would take them on a "tour" of the back of their shop to see their new inventions. They had told Mrs. Longbottom, Mr. Lovegood, and their Mum, that they would make sure the group were safe and that they would be back home in time for afternoon tea.

At Riddle Manor…

Voldemort had spent the morning finalizing plans with Severus and Lucius. Between all of the old Pureblood families, there were 6 Invisibility cloaks. The final plan was to have Severus lead Lucius, Patrick Parkinson, William Bulstrode, Vincent Crabbe, Sr., Gregory Goyle, Sr., and Theodore Nott, Sr. under Invisibility cloaks to the back alley behind the Weasley Twin's shop. Each person other than Lucius and Severus was assigned a person to subdue and kidnap. Lucius' job was to cast a Notice-Me-Not charm on the alley and keep watch until the kidnapping was over. Severus was, of course, the decoy. Parkinson and Bulstrode had been assigned the twins. Crabbe and Goyle were assigned Longbottom and Lovegood, respectively. That left Ginny Weasley for Nott. After the children were gone, Severus and Lucius would trash the shop and back alley, making it look like there had been a major struggle. While this was happening, Aurelio Zabini would lead an attack on Diagon Alley with a group of fifty lesser Death Eaters. Their job was simple: wreak as much havoc as possible in ten minutes without killing anyone or getting captured, and then leave. Lucius and Severus had just left to inform their groups of their objectives and responsibilities.

After checking in on Harry, Voldemort decided to start on the journal that Draco had given him with the Dursley's testimony in it. He opened the journal and smirked. Draco was as meticulous with details as his father.

_Interrogation of Dursley Family_

_Brewer and Administrator of Veritaserum: Severus Snape_

_Interrogator: Lucius Malfoy_

_Recorder: Draco Malfoy_

_Q: What is your name?_

_A: Dudley Andrew Dursley_

_Q: Where do you live?_

_A: Number 4, Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey, England_

_Q: What is your relationship to Harry Potter?_

_A: He is my cousin._

_Q: How do you feel about your cousin?_

_A: He is a worthless freak. He is a weirdo that should have died at birth. I hate him._

_Q: Have you ever hit your cousin?_

_A: Yes, many times. Me and my friends have a game called "Harry-Hunting" where we chase the freak and beat him up. Sometimes, Dad lets me help him play with the freak. My favorite toy to use on the freak is my Smeltings stick, but I've used Dad's bullwhip, too._

Voldemort was more and more appalled as he kept reading. The depravity of this teenage boy was as bad as some of his Death Eaters and THAT was saying something. Soon, Voldemort had finished reading the section on the boy Muggle and started on Harry's aunt.

_Q: What is your name?_

_A: Petunia Annabelle Dursley_

_Q: Where do you live?_

_A: Number 4, Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey, England_

_Q: What is your relationship to Harry Potter?_

_A: He is my freak nephew._

_Q: How do you feel about your nephew?_

_A: He is a freak just like my horrible bitch of a sister. Her and her freaky husband got themselves blown up and landed us good people with their brat. I should have listened to Vernon and took him to an orphanage when he was left on our doorstep._

_Q: Have you ever hit your nephew?_

_A: Only twice with a frying pan. I didn't want that filth on me._

_Q: Did you know that your husband and son were hitting Potter?_

_A: Of course I did. The brat deserved it. He ruined our perfect life with his abnormality. He needed to be punished. Besides, Dumbledore said that we could use any means necessary to keep him in line._

_Q: Did you keep from feeding Potter?_

_A: That filthy freak didn't deserve to eat our good food. I wasted as little food as possible on the brat. The more food he got, the more food my precious Diddums had to go without._

_Q: Where did Potter sleep?_

_A: In a cupboard under the stairs. My Dudley-poo needed room and we weren't about to waste a perfectly good bedroom on that worthless piece of shit._

Again, Voldemort was amazed at the cruelty that this woman had shown a mere child. As Lucius' questions became more specific, the level of cruelty that his grandson had to live with became more apparent. Now, Voldemort had done his fair share of killing and torturing, and, to be perfectly honest, he didn't feel a bit bad about it. But this, this was madness. And to think, he still had to read about Dursley, Sr. And people called him a monster. Voldemort was beyond furious; he was livid! He decided to take a break and eat lunch before reading what Dursley, Sr. had to say.

After his lunch break, Voldemort again went to check on Harry before picking up the journal. Seeing that Harry was still fine, he picked up reading where he left off.

_Q: What is your name?_

_A: Vernon Bartholomew Dursley_

_Q: Where do you live?_

_A: Number 4, Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey, England_

_Q: What is your relationship to Harry Potter?_

_A: He is my wife's freak nephew._

_Q: How do you feel about Potter?_

_A: He is a freak, but a pretty one. He makes such lovely noises when he's bleeding. He's a really good fuck, too._

_Q: When did you start beating Potter?_

_A: I just slapped him around till he was about three. The first time I beat him was a couple of months after he turned three._

_Q: Why?_

_A: The little shit burned the bacon and dropped the eggs._

_Q: He was cooking?_

_A: Of course, he had to earn his keep. He was costing us money._

_Q: When was the first time you raped Potter?_

_A: On his 6th birthday. It was his birthday present._

Voldemort thought he was going to be sick after finishing the journal. That "monster" had hit Harry with his fists, kicked him, beat him with a cricket bat, whipped him with a bullwhip and a cat'o'nines, drilled holes in his skin with an electric drill, burned him with a hot poker, cut him with knives, forced him to give head, raped him, and a whole list of other sick and twisted things. And to make matters worse, one of these "punishments" was given for things such as missing a couple of weeds in the garden, dropping a glass, or getting better grades than Dudley. If Harry did something "worse" like magic, his punishment would be a combination of "punishments;" how many depended on the seriousness of the "crime."

This was why Voldemort hated Muggles. There were too many of them like the Dursleys that didn't understand magic and didn't want too. They just tried to destroy what they didn't understand and feared. All Voldemort wanted was to keep the Muggle World and Wizarding World separate. He didn't want another witch hunt. And in his own defense, he didn't attack that many Muggles. He attacked families of Muggleborns that threatened the secrecy of their world. He firmly believed that any child born with magic should be taken from their parents at birth and raised in the Wizarding World. He would do anything to see that happen. And if that meant torturing and killing some people, well that didn't really bother him too much. This was war after all. Reading that journal made Voldemort all the more determined to win. After all, if the Wizarding World allowed things like that to happen to their Savior, what happened to the other "unimportant" children?


	11. Chapter 10: Kidnapping

Disclaimer: Anything you might recognize such as characters, spells, potions, and places, I don't own, so don't sue me. You won't get any money because I'm poor.

_thoughts_

_**Parseltongue**_

normal speech

Chapter 10: Kidnapping

The morning of August 3 dawned bright and cheerful without a cloud in the sky. It was a beautiful day to go shopping…or kidnap certain people from Diagon Ally.

Voldemort awoke and, after dressing and checking on Harry once again, left his rooms to meet with his Death Eaters in his audience chamber. When he arrived, he found that Severus and his kidnapping crew were there, along with Zabini and 15 other Death Eaters, including Draco Malfoy.

"Draco, what are you doing here?" Voldemort demanded.

"My Lord, I am going with them," Draco replied, dipping into a respectful bow.

"No, you are not. You are too young. You are going to stay here," Voldemort stated.

"I beg your pardon, My Lord, but I am going. It was my idea after all," Draco stated, with just a bit of fear coursing through him. After all, he had just talked back to the Dark Lord. Lucius and Severus just groaned. When would Draco learn his place?

Voldemort was furious. No one talked back to him, especially not in front of his Death Eaters. "Crucio," Voldemort hissed, pointing his wand at Draco.

Draco fell to the floor in pain, biting his bottom lip to keep from screaming. Finally, he lost the battle and began to scream and writhe on the floor. After a few seconds of screaming, Voldemort stopped the curse.

"Never talk back to me! I am your Lord, and I make the final decisions. I do not care if it was your idea or not. You WILL stay here. You are too young to go on a raid. End of discussion," Voldemort said, beginning to calm some.

Draco started to open his mouth to reply when Lucius grabbed him by the back of his collar, put a hand over his mouth, and drug him from the chamber. Out in the hall, Lucius finally released his son and turned him around.

"What, in Salazar's name, were you thinking, Draco? Have you lost your bloody mind? No one talks back to the Dark Lord and no one disobeys a direct order from him," Lucius said.

"But it was my idea and I want to go," Draco whined, stamping his foot like a petulant child.

"ENOUGH, DRACO! Have you even considered what would happen if you went today and got yourself captured by an Auror, or worse, one of the Order members? You are not an accomplished Occlumens. All it would take is for Dumbledore to scan your mind and he would know everything; the prophecy, our plans, Harry's lineage, Harry's friends' true alliances, and where Harry is. Would you really risk all that because you WANT to go? Never mind, it doesn't matter. You are NOT going. I am your father and I will not risk My Lord's and My Young Lord's happiness on the whims of a spoiled child. I love you, Draco, but you must learn to think of others and not just yourself. Go to your room and think about what I have said. You are to stay in your room for the rest of the day and you are grounded from visiting friends and riding your broom until further notice," Lucius said before calling for a house elf.

"Master Malfoy called?" a small elf asked.

"Yes, take Draco to his rooms and make sure he stays there all day. You may use whatever means to keep him there. He may read and have snacks, but he is not to contact or receive contact from anyone other than the Dark Lord, Narcissa, or myself," Lucius ordered.

"Yes, Master Malfoy," the elf replied before taking a shocked Draco by the hand and popping them both back to Draco's rooms.

Lucius made his way back to the audience chamber prepared to take whatever punishment his Lord deemed worthy after leaving without so much as a by your leave.

Voldemort looked up when he saw Lucius enter. He allowed Lucius to kneel before he inquired, "Have you taken care of your son, Lucius?"

"Yes, My Lord. I beg your pardon for leaving so abruptly and will take any punishment that you see fit for my abrupt departure and my son's insolence," Lucius stated solemnly, preparing himself mentally to be cursed.

"Lucius, look at me," Voldemort ordered.

As Lucius obeyed, he could feel the Dark Lord entering his mind. He allowed the intrusion and showed Voldemort the events that occurred out in the hall. Voldemort slipped back out of Lucius' mind and nodded his head in agreement. "You have done well, Lucius. Now get up! You must be leaving soon and you must be prepared."

"My loyal followers, I leave Severus and Aurelio in charge. Obey them as you would me. Severus, Aurelio, I expect you both to report to me as soon as you are able. Severus, you know where to find me," Voldemort ordered as he sent a mental image of Harry's room to Severus. Severus gave a slight nod to show that he had received the information. Voldemort left the room as Severus and Aurelio began to give final instructions to both of their groups.

At the Burrow, Ginny woke excited. Today she would find out more about how Harry was doing. Fred and George had told her, Luna, and Neville that Harry was safe now and they were under an oath not to reveal more. Then they told her yesterday that they were taking her, Luna, and Neville shopping for their school supplies before giving them a tour of the back of their shop. She had protested being treated like a baby at first until she saw the mischievous gleam in their eyes. When she asked if this had something to do with their brother, the twins had replied that she would have to wait and see. Ginny had Firecalled Luna and Neville to tell them of the plans.

Neville and Luna both awoke with similar thoughts as Ginny and soon all three were hugging each other as they met at the Twins' shop. As promised, the Twins took all three to get their supplies for the upcoming year. They went to Gringotts, Flourish and Blotts, Madam Malkins, and the Apothecary. Then they went to Florean Fortescue's for ice cream before heading back to Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. Fred and George led them to the back and locked and warded the door. At exactly noon, they heard a knock on the back door. Fred opened it to reveal Professor Snape. "Professor…" was all Ginny was able to get out before her world went dark.

At two minutes till noon, Severus' group Apparated to the alley behind the Weasley twins' shop. Lucius immediately threw up Privacy, Silencing, and Notice-Me-Not spells over the entrance to the alley. After checking that Parkinson, Bulstrode, Crabbe, Goyle, Nott, and Malfoy were all completely hidden under their Invisibility Cloaks, Severus waited for the clock to strike noon and he knocked on the back door to the twins' shop. Fred Weasley answered the door and gestured for Severus to enter. Severus heard Ginny Weasley call out, "Professor," before Nott hit her with a Stunning spell.

Fred had a look of shock on his face before it turned to anger and he drew his wand. Before he could cast a spell though, Patrick Parkinson had Stunned him while William Bulstrode Stunned George. Neville and Luna were able to get off a couple of Cutting curses before they were downed by Crabbe and Goyle, Sr. Each wizard grabbed their respective captive and Apparated them to Riddle Manor. They took them to the sitting room that the Dark Lord had warded against entry to all but himself and persons with the Dark Mark and left them to wake up on their own.

At the same time Severus was knocking on the Weasley twins' back door, Aurelio Zabini and his group Apparated into Diagon Ally and started blowing things up. They aimed Reducto curses at buildings, doors, anything but people. As the Aurors and Order members started pouring in, Zabini gave the signal to retreat and Apparated back to the Manor. He hoped that his team had given Severus' team enough time.


	12. Chapter 11: Explanations  Part One

Disclaimer: Anything you might recognize such as characters, spells, potions, and places, I don't own, so don't sue me. You won't get any money because I'm poor.

_thoughts_

**_Parseltongue_**

normal speech

Chapter 11: Explanations - Part One

As Aurelio Zabini and his group of Death Eaters were Apparating back to the Manor, Severus was on his way to Harry's chambers to report to His Lord the success of the kidnapping. Lucius stayed with the group long enough to order Patrick Parkinson and Theodore Nott, Sr. to stand guard over the room with the hostages and dismiss Bulstrode and Crabbe and Goyle, Sr. before following after Severus.

Severus found Voldemort sitting in an armchair next to the bed where Harry lay comatose. Nagini was coiled up asleep on the end of the bed. After bowing respectfully, Severus waited for acknowledgment before speaking.

Voldemort looked up to see Severus and waved his hand to motion him to speak.

"My Lord, the kidnapping was successful. We were able to quickly subdue and transport all five teenagers without any outside interference. Though, Mr. Longbottom and Miss Lovegood DID get off a few Cutting curses. They are currently still Stunned in the room you ordered them to be brought to," Severus reported.

"My Lord, I left Parkinson and Nott as guards in case they decided to try and escape," said Lucius from behind Severus.

"Well done, Lucius; you, too, Severus. Well, I suppose we should go and give them some kind of explanation before they awaken and try to destroy my manor," Voldemort said rising from his chair.

Severus and Lucius followed Voldemort out of Harry's rooms and down to the first floor of the manor. After dismissing Parkinson and Nott, Voldemort, Lucius, and Severus entered the room and Voldemort Locked, Silenced, and Warded the door behind them. Now all that was left to do was to Enervate the Stunned teens.

"Lucius, Severus, you are not to harm any of them regardless of what they may say or do. In fact, put away your wands; you won't need them. They have, after all, just been kidnapped, and I don't imagine that they will be in the most obliging of moods," chuckled Voldemort.

"As you wish, My Lord," Severus and Lucius intoned, putting away their wands after conjuring two chairs. Severus just smirked. His Lord had no idea what he was getting into and Severus would enjoy watching the show.

Now, if Voldemort had stopped to think about what he told his followers about the teens' moods and applied it to himself, maybe what happened wouldn't have happened. Alas, he did not, and as they say, "Experience IS the best teacher in the world."

Voldemort cast "Enervate" on all the teens at once…and chaos ensued.

Ginny stirred, remembered what happened, and threw her infamous "Bat-Bogey Hex" at the first person she saw. That person just happened to be Tom Marvolo Riddle, Jr. aka Lord Voldemort aka He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named aka The One and Only Dark Lord.

Fred and George woke up, saw Ginny throw her "Bat-Bogey Hex" and threw two jinxes of their own in the same direction.

Neville woke up, saw the red eyes of Lord Voldemort, drew his wand, and sent an "Incarcerous" spell at the Dark Lord, effectively immobilizing him.

Luna awoke, sat up, and calmly watched the proceedings. Then she went over to Voldemort, looked down at him with an airy smile, and said in a dreamy sort of voice, "You know, Voldemort, you should know better than to leave captives with their wands. Also, next time you might want to duck," before turning and conjuring a cushion to sit on.

Lucius and Severus had watched the proceedings with growing fascination and horror. They both cringed as Ginny's hex hit, and had to bite their lips to keep from laughing when Fred and George jinxed their Lord. Fred had used a Gender-Switching Jinx and George had used a Hair-Coloring Jinx. So, now Voldemort had a female body and knee-length Gryffindor red and gold curly hair. Lucius and Severus continued to valiantly fight their losing battle with hilarity when Neville's "Incarcerous" bound and gagged their Lord, sending him to the floor rather ungracefully. But after hearing Luna's quiet admonishment to the most feared Dark Lord of the Century, Severus and Lucius gave up the battle and fell in the floor laughing. The glare Voldemort sent them both just had them laughing harder.

Neville and Ginny sat stunned at the sight in front of them and Fred and George actually fainted. After all, none of them had ever imagined seeing their Snarky Git of a Potions Professor or the calm, cool, no-nonsense Lucius Malfoy, Pureblood Supremacist, rolling in the floor, laughing of all things! It was then that Ginny realized who she had hexed, turned white as a sheet, and fell to the floor in a dead faint.

Luna spoke up again, "Neville, you should probably cancel your spell. I don't think Voldemort enjoys being tied up."

Neville nodded weakly. Then, praying to all the gods and goddesses for protection, he pulled out his wand and whispered, "Finite Incantatem."

Voldemort immediately stood up and snapped, "Lucius, Severus, if you could, CONTROL yourselves,"

Lucius and Severus stopped laughing and hauled themselves up from the floor with identical smirks. They weren't going to forget this for a long time.

Salvaging what was left of his dignity and pride, Voldemort spoke again, "Mr. Longbottom, I thank you for releasing me. Now, I would appreciate it if you and Miss Lovegood would awaken your companions. I believe you all want an explanation for recent events." Voldemort conjured an armchair and sat down, completely ignoring Lucius and Severus.

This time when Ginny, Fred, and George were roused there was no spell casting because Neville had taken their wands in precaution. After assuring them that they were in no danger, Voldemort requested that Fred and George cancel their spells. They complied quickly, fearful of the consequences of not complying. After all, this WAS the Dark Lord. After checking to make sure his appearance was truly back to normal, Voldemort gestured for Severus to begin the explanation.

For the next four hours Severus, Lucius, and Voldemort took turns explaining everything that had happened since midnight on July 31st. Lily's letter, the potion results, and the Dursley interrogation journal were all passed around. Voldemort called for a house elf to bring tea and some light refreshments. After eating and drinking, Voldemort cleared his throat.

"Now that you all have had time to assimilate yourselves with the information presented, you may ask any questions that you may have. Keep in mind that I may not answer them, but, if I do not, I will give you a satisfactory reason why," said Voldemort.

"When can we see Harry?" asked Ginny nervously. She wasn't afraid of Voldemort, after all he had not harmed them, but he did still make her nervous.

"You may see him tomorrow, but not for an extensive amount of time. He is still healing," Voldemort replied.

"What do we call you? I mean, you said that we'd be Harry's followers and Marked by him, but you didn't say what to call you," inquired Fred.

"You may call me 'Voldemort' around those in this room, Narcissa and Draco Malfoy, Poppy Pomphrey, and my grandson. In all other situations, you are to call me 'My Lord,'" said Voldemort.

"You said that you would train us this summer. What are you going to teach us?" asked Luna, ever the Ravenclaw.

"You must learn Occlumency, first and foremost. The Headmaster is a powerful Legilimens, although not as powerful as myself or Severus. Then you will all learn Pureblood Politics and Etiquette. I know that you are all purebloods, but I understand that your education is sorely lacking in those areas. After that you have a choice, but you will only be able to concentrate on one area in the short amount of time before school starts. Rest assured that, if you wish, you may learn the others at a later time. Your choices are The Dark Arts, Fencing, Potions, Financial Management, or History of Magic and War Strategies," stated Voldemort.

"Can we choose now and get started? I mean, we really don't have much else to do," said George.

"You may, if you wish and your instructors agree," said Voldemort.

The teens all looked at each other and nodded. The sooner they learned, the better they could protect their brother and friend.

"Voldemort, we are ready to learn now. We need to be prepared to protect our brother," said Fred.

"Very well, we might as well draw up a schedule now," said Voldemort as he called a house elf and requested parchment, a quill, and ink. Severus conjured a table so his Lord would have a place to write on. When the house elf brought the requested items, Voldemort immediately began to write. Then he copied what he had written onto the remaining pieces of parchment. Taking a stack, he turned to Lucius and handed them to him.

"Lucius, take these and owl them to Pansy Parkinson, Theodore Nott, Jr., Millicent Bulstrode, Vincent Crabbe, Jr., Blaise Zabini, and Gregory Goyle, Jr. Send a letter informing them and their parents that they will be learning Occlumency and will be able to participate in two of the other choices, whichever two they choose. Also, take one to Draco and give him the same instructions," instructed Voldemort.

"Yes, My Lord. I will do so immediately. Do you need anything else from me this evening?" asked Lucius.

"I will Call you if I need you for anything," said Voldemort.

With a bow, Lucius Malfoy swept out of the room to do his Lord's bidding.

Voldemort then handed out the schedules to the teens in the room. They all looked the same at the moment except for the names:

_Name: Ginerva Weasley_

_7:00-7:50 am Breakfast Everyone_

_8:00-11:50 am Politics/Etiquette (Luna & Ginerva) Narcissa Malfoy_

_Occlumency (boys) Severus Snape_

_Special Studies TBA_

_12:00-12:50 pm Lunch Everyone_

_1:00-4:50 pm Politics/Etiquette (Neville & Twins) Lucius Malfoy_

_Occlumency (girls) Severus Snape_

_Special Studies TBA_

_5:00-5:50 pm Dinner Everyone_

_6:00-9:50 pm Special Studies TBA_

"As you can see, your Special Studies will be in the evening. Pansy and Millicent will have Special Studies while Miss Lovegood and Miss Weasley are in Politics and Etiquette. The same applies to the other boys while Mssrs. Weasley and Mr. Longbottom are in Politics and Etiquette. Your Special Studies spot in the evening will change if you tap it with your wand and say the name of the class you wish to undertake," explained Voldemort.

Fred, George, Ginny, Neville, and Luna all gathered together in a huddle and talked about their choices together. They made their decisions and turned to Voldemort.

"We have decided that, except for Financial Management, we will split up the classes between ourselves. That way during the school year, we can teach the others what we have learned," said Ginny.

"That is a sound strategy except I thought that you two, Mssrs. Weasley, had quit school," inquired Severus, speaking for the first time since the questions started.

"Well, we figure that by the time you 'rescue' us from unimaginable torture, we will be rather traumatized. And being the 'safest place in the Wizarding world,' we would beg the Headmaster to let us finish our schooling and return to Hogwarts," explained George with a smirk.

"Not a bad idea, Mr. Weasley. Very Slytherin of you," smirked Severus.

"Oh blessed Merlin and Morgana…" started Fred.

"I do believe…"

"That the King of the Dungeons…"

"The Sneaky, Snarky, Snake…"

"The Illustrious Head of Slytherin…"

"The One and Only Severus Snape…"

"Just gave a compliment…"

"To two Gryffindors," finished George.

"Oh, Salazar, those two are going to be the death of me," Severus groused as he sent a Death Glare at the Twins. They just beamed back at him. Severus gave up and turned back to his Lord, only to see Voldemort smirking at him. Severus just ignored him.

Voldemort turned his attention away from the rather amusing scene and back to the conversation at hand.

"So, who will be taking what class and why is no one taking Financial Management?" questioned Voldemort.

Neville answered, "No one is taking Financial Management because, to be honest, it is not as important right now as the others are. We can all take it together during Christmas Break or something. Ginny will be taking The Dark Arts; Fred will be taking Potions; George will be taking Fencing; and I will be taking History of Magic and War Strategies."

"What will Miss Lovegood be taking?" asked Severus.

"I would actually like to learn Healing from Madam Pomphrey or Mrs. Malfoy, if I could," said Luna.

"That is a rather good idea knowing the trouble my grandson tends to attract. Although, now that I'm not trying to kill him, maybe that will get better. Regardless, I will see to it that you will learn Healing, Miss Lovegood," said Voldemort.

"Excuse me, Voldemort, but who will be teaching us these classes?" asked George.

"Severus, of course, will be teaching Potions. Aurelio Zabini, Blaise Zabini's father, will be teaching Fencing. Vincent Crabbe, Sr. and Theodore Nott, Sr. will be teaching History of Magic and War Strategies. Patrick Parkinson will be teaching Financial Management. And I will be teaching The Dark Arts, after all, who better to learn from than a Dark Lord," Voldemort mused and the teens really couldn't argue that point.

"Well, that is settled. You will start your new schedules tomorrow and I expect you all to show up on time and prepared to learn. You will be sharing these classes with some of the Slytherin students, so I ask you to act in a fashion befitting a guest. Or else I may have to throw you in the dungeons for a spot of torture," said Voldemort with a blank face. None of the teens knew if he was kidding or not about the torture and they all decided they didn't want to find out. So, it looked like they were going to have to grab some of that Gryffindor bravery and befriend the Snakes.

"Severus will lead you to your rooms. You may call a house elf for supper. Get plenty of rest because we have very little time to teach you and we will not go easy on you," said Voldemort as he started towards the door.

"Voldemort?" said Luna.

"Yes, Miss Lovegood?"

"You should call us by our given names. After all, we are practically family," said Luna.

Voldemort just gaped at the absurdity that was Luna Lovegood before shaking himself and chuckling, "As you wish, Luna." With that said, he walked out the door towards Harry's rooms.

Luna watched him leave and then turned to her friends who were all staring at her in astonishment. She just shrugged.

Snapping out of his daze at the audacity of Luna, Severus addressed the teens, "I will lead you to your rooms. They are in the East Wing of the Manor on the second floor. That is the floor reserved for guests of the Dark Lord." With that said, Severus swept out of the room with the teens following him. Severus led them down a hallway and up a flight of stairs to another hallway.

Severus opened the third door on the right revealing a room that was done in cream and navy with silver accents. The room had two four-poster beds, two vanities, two desks, two bedside tables, and a fireplace. The walls were cream with the ceiling painted navy with silver stars. The floor was covered with a plush navy rug. All of the furniture was done in holly that was polished to the point that it looked like ivory. The hangings on one bed were navy and the bed had cream bedding embroidered with silver and navy in a phoenix design. The other bed was the opposite; cream hangings and navy bedding with the phoenix design done in cream and silver. Wandering in the room, Luna discovered three other doors. One led to a huge bathroom decorated in white marble. The bathroom had a shower and a huge whirlpool tub, along with a toilet and two pedestal sinks. Looking through another door, Ginny found a walk-in closet.

Severus cleared his throat to get their attention. "This will be Miss Lovegood and Miss Weasley's room. Through that door is a sitting room that is decorated in a similar fashion. If you will follow me, I will show the rest of you where you will be staying," said Severus as he left out the door they entered.

The teens followed him across the hall and two doors down. "My Lord assumed that you two would desire to share a room?" Severus questioned addressing the Twins. They nodded in agreement. Severus opened the door to the room.

The room was very similar to the girls' room except for the colors, wood, and vanities. Fred and George had dressers instead of vanities. The wood was ebony. Where there was cream in the girls' room, there was black here. Instead of navy, they had blood red, and instead of silver, they had bronze. The design on the beds had also changed from a phoenix to a Pegasus. The bathroom had a countertop with two sinks and the marble was black also. Fred and George looked at their rooms and then each other, before exclaiming, "Wicked!"

Severus continued through to their common room which was done in earth tones instead of the black and red. "You share a common room with Neville. His bedroom is through here," Severus said, leading them through another door.

Neville's room was done completely in earth tones. The carpet was a rich brown while the walls were a dark green and the ceiling was a light green. The hangings on his bed were the dark forest green while the bedding was a light green with a dark green and brown embroidered tree in the center. The wood was all done in a dark oak that matched the carpet perfectly. Neville went through the door that led to the bathroom and met one that looked just like the Twins' except for the green marble and one sink.

"These rooms are great, Professor Snape," said Neville after returning to his bedroom. The others nodded their agreement.

"I will inform My Lord of your acceptance of the rooms. Now, make sure that you are on time for breakfast in the morning. We have no time or patience for laziness," Severus remarked sternly. All the teens voiced their promises to be on time. "Good, now I must be leaving. If you need anything, call a house elf. Good day." And with that Severus swept out of the room and back to his Potions Lab. He needed the privacy and calming influence of his potions after dealing with teenagers all day.

Ginny, Luna, Fred, George, and Neville all decided to eat dinner in the boys' common room before splitting up for the night. After saying their good-nights' to everyone, they went their separate ways to explore their new rooms. They all went to sleep early that night eager to start the next day with Operation: Protect Harry Potter aka Aidan Riddle.


End file.
